Strange New Life
by anime-queen46
Summary: Ten year old Charles D'artagnan is brought to Paris after surviving an attack at his farm leaving him alone, injured, and homeless. He meets his godfather who just so happens to be the captain of the musketeers. Now Charles must handel the challenges of being raised by a nervous guardian and three misfit recruits who muat show him the ropes of living in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

"Papa," the boy said nervously looking towards his father. He was doing his best to be brave but his body still shook with fear.

The child was being held by a beast of a man standing behind him with a knife dangerously close to his neck. Across from them was the boy's father kneeling on the ground being held in place with a knife to his throat. Fire and smoke surrounded them as the farm that belonged to the man and his son burned to the ground into nothing more then ash.

"Do what you wish with me but for the love of God give my son mercy. Charles is just a child, he has nothing to do with this," the man begged.

A large bald man casually walked between his captives. He spared the child a brief glance before turning his attention to the man.

"You've been selfish Alexandre. All I've done here is provide safety and peace of mind for a small fee to the farms here and this is the thanks I get," the man said.

"You 've done nothing more then terrorize innocent people into giving you what little they have. Destroyed homes and farms when they refuse your ridiculous demands, something needed to be done Labarge!" the man replied.

The man gave his captive a sinister smile before he replied, "Perhaps you're right…However, trying to write to the king about us was a mistake that you and the boy will pay for."

Before Alexandre could say anything else, the man behind him quickly ran the knife across his neck.

The boy felt the knife go across his neck and the white hot pain that followed coarse through his neck. The man holding him, dropped him to the ground without care before walking away from his victim.

Charles laid in the long grass, feeling terrified as he looked up at the stars and listened to the crackle of the flames that destroyed his home. Terrified and alone, the child closed his eyes and prepared himself to join his father in the afterlife.

Off in the distance he could hear voices calling out. Slowly the voices got louder and louder as they cried out for him and his father.

"Charles!"

"Alexandre!"

"Charles!"

"Charles?" a voice close to his ear said jolting the boy awake from his nightmare.

"Peace lad, we're here. Not much further now," a kind voice said and the boy quickly remembered where he was.

Charles had not woken from a nightmare but a memory. Opening his eyes and not being in his own bed on the farm, listening to his papa hum as he made breakfast, was the true nightmare.

By some trick of fate, young Charles had not bled out from his injuries that horrible night. He had been miraculously saved by Monsieur Garrett and his farm hands. They got him to the village doctor just in time to save his life. As the child recovered, Garrett and his wife had made plans to get the boy to his godfather. Alexandre D'artagnan often spoke of his old friend Jean Treville and trusted no other with his most precious treasure.

This brought young Charles here in Paris. Monsieur Garrett had brought him here himself out of respect for Alexandre. He had never met his father's old friend but had heard all the stories about him and the other musketeers. The boy thought he would be excited when he would finally lay eyes on the Musketeer garrison. Now all he felt was scared and heartbroken.

Monsieur Garrett stopped the horse right in front of the gate. He hoped off before helping Charles down off the steed.

"Remember Charles, first impressions are important. Monsieur Treville, I'm told, is a kind man but a musketeer holds a high regard for respect and honor," Garrett explained gently as he led the boy towards the gate.

Charles nodded nervously before the farmer smiled at the boy and added, " I have no doubt that he will very impressed with you my boy."

The child looked up at the man and gave him a grateful smile. He was glad that Garrett had been his guide to Paris, he and his wife had always been kind to him and his father.

The pair made their way through the gate to the garrison. Charles couldn't keep his eyes off all the soldiers in blue as he followed Monsieur Garrett through the crowd. They were giants compared to him and it made Charles a little nervous to say the least. They reminded him of the men who attacked him and his father. Being surrounded by them was not helping things. Charles started to panic a little when one of the men gave him an odd look. He turned to catch up with Monsieur Garrett, only to slam into something that felt like leather.

"Oi!" a voice yelled in surprise.

Charles felt himself fall backwards before he was suddenly stopped by someone fisting the front of his shirt. The boy grabbed onto the hand holding him as his breathing quickened slightly.

"Aww well now. How'd a pup like you get in here eh?" A deep voice rumbled.

Charles quickly found his feet before he looked up at the massive man with dark skin. He didn't wear blue like the other musketeers but he gave off the aura of a soldier. He was terrified, this was by far the biggest man he'd ever met.

The man quickly noticed the fear in the child. He made sure the boy was steady on his feet before he let go of his shirt and knelt down in front of him.

"Where'd ya come from lad?" the man asked gently.

When the boy didn't answer him the man gave him annoyed look and said, "It's rude not to answer someone, ya know,"

"He is with me Monsieur," a voice said and both Charles and the man looked up to see Monsieur Garrett.

"This is your boy?" the man confirmed.

"Just his temporary guardian. Forgive his lack of response sir...it's not that he will not answer you but that he cannot answer you," the farmer explained.

It was at that moment that the soldier noticed a bandage wrapped around the child's neck. There was definitely a story there and he wanted to know it if only to skewer the person responsible for the child's injury.

"Perhaps you can help us. Where would we find Jean Treville?" Garrett asked.

The man looked surprised before he replied, "The captain? In his office more then likely."

It was Garrett's turn to look surprised as he gazed in the direction the man was pointing in.

"I see, we should be on our way then. Come along Charles," Garrett said as he grabbed the frightened boy's hand.

"My thanks for your assistance Monsieur," the farmer added as he nodded his head.

The other man nodded his head and spared another curious glance at Charles. Garrett quickly led the boy towards the stairs that led to Treville's office. The closer they got to the door, the more anxious the child became about meeting his father's old friend. He squeezed his guardian's hand as the farmer knocked on the door.

…

The day was an ordinary one for Captain Treville. The man grumbled as he sorted through his paperwork until he heard a knock on the door. He looked up at the door in confusion. Treville hadn't been expecting anyone today and had asked not to be disturbed.

Against his better judgement the captain yelled, "Come in."

He put his papers down and fixed his face with an annoyed expression for the soldier who dared to disturb the captain. However, when his guests walked in, his bright blue eyes quickly went wide with shock. He didn't recognize the older man walking in holding his hat, but he would know the boy anywhere.

"Monsieur or Captain rather. My name is Garrett of Lupiac Gascony-"

"What's happened to Alexandre?" Treville demanded as he shot to his feet.

Charles stepped back when the man rose but it was at the mention of his father that made him tense up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Monsieur Garrett giving him a confident smile.

Garrett then turned his attention to Treville before he explained, "Perhaps we could discuss this privately."

The captain looked between the farmer and the boy before he nodded his head in agreement. He rubbed a hand over his face before he turned his gaze to the child. He smiled slightly when Charles noticed he was being watched and tried to stand a little taller.

"Lad, could you give us a moment?" Treville asked in a gentler tone.

Charles nodded his head before he nervously made his way out the door. Once he was out of the room Garrett turned his attention to Treville.

"He's grown so tall since I saw him last, he was just a babe then. Looks like his mother," Treville commented.

"He's got his father's heart, pride, and Gascon stubbornness though. Been a bit timid since the fire though…I think he's still a bit scared," Garrett replied.

"What happened?" Treville asked.

"Got our theories but Charles is the only one who knows for sure. Alexandre was trying to have something done about a brute by the name of Labarge terrorizing us all. Next thing we know his farm is in flames and he's murdered in cold blood, god rest his soul. We were barely in time to save the boy. Found him bleeding out in the grass with his throat slit," the farmer explained.

Treville clenched his fists trying to contain his rage before he asked, "Why bring him here?"

Garrett gave the captain a confused look before he replied, "Surely you already know the answer to that. Alexandre made you godfather to his only child."

Treville looked at the man as if he had grown an extra limb. When he had agreed to be Charles' godfather, he had dreams of his best friend's son growing up alongside his own children. That was before he had become captain…before he lost his wife and unborn son.

"I am in no position to take on that kind of role. You cannot just walk in here and demand this of me," he argued.

"There is no one else who can take him. Everyone is our community is to scared to take him because of Labarge and we all have our own children to care for. If you cannot take him then his fate falls into the hands of the court of miracles," Garrett replied.

The air became thick with tension as the two men stared at each other. The farmer did not want to force the man into such a drastic ultimatum but he was desperate. If Treville wouldn't take him then Garrett may be forced to take him to the court or find him a job on another farm.

Garrett thought perhaps his plan worked to well. A chill went down his spine as a dark expression fell on the captain's face.

"You would send an injured boy to fend for himself amongst beggars in the street!" Treville growled.

"I have no choice! I love that boy but I can barely scrape by without adding another soul to be responsible for. You are his only chance," Garrett said defending himself.

Treville glared at the farmer before he began pacing around the room. He did not want to see that boy living on the streets of Paris but being responsible for raising him terrified him. Finally, after what felt like hours the captain came to a decision.

…

Charles stared down at the two men dueling with swords. He'd never seen anything like it in his young life and he was completely entranced. His father had taught him a bit of how to use a sword. That sword was currently strapped to Monsieur Garrett's horse and his only possession of his home and family that were no more.

The boy stood on his tip toes to get a better look at the fight but quickly regretted that choice when the loose railing lurched forward. Luckily it wasn't enough to break the railing but it was enough to send one of the centre pieces of wood trim tumbling down at the two swordsmen below.

The two men quickly jumped out of the way just time. They both looked down at the piece of wood before looking up at the terrified boy staring back at him with wide eyes.

The younger swordsman looked up at the boy with a scowl and cold blue eyes. The way he held himself seemed out of place amongst soldiers as he held himself as if he were noble. Charles was instantly terrified of him.

The older fighter in blue smirked at the boy before he said, "Ya see Atos? This is why I keep saying the captain needs to get these railings looked at."

"You often expect children in the garrison Serge?" the younger man asked sounding annoyed.

"Expect everything at any given time my boy," Serge replied before turning his attention to the boy.

"Ya alright lad?" he asked gently.

Charles simply nodded his head quickly but didn't move. The younger fighter glared at him with an offended look. He looked as though he was about to scold the boy before the sound of a door opening got their attention.

The captain quickly walked out of his office followed by Monsieur Garrett. He looked at Charles with a confused look before looking over the rail at the two men below.

"Everything alright Lieutenant?" Treville asked.

"Of course sir. Think the lad may have given himself a fright with the rail. Needs to be tightened," Serge replied.

Treville nodded before he turned to Charles and said, "Follow me. We need to speak, you and I."

The boy nodded his head before he nervously started following the captain. When Charles noticed Garrett wasn't following him, he stopped and looked at the farmer with a confused look.

The farmer smiled at the boy and explained, "This is a talk between you and the good captain lad. I'll be here when you're done."

Charles smiled at the man before following the captain into his office.

* * *

That's all for now. Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Treville led the boy over to a chair at his desk before sitting down in the chair beside him. He nervously stared at the child in front of him, he knew the decision he made was the correct one but he still had mixed feelings about it. Charles looked back at the captain attentively as he sat straight as a board in his seat.

Treville couldn't help smiling at his antics as he thought 'I think he just might be more nervous then I am.'

It suddenly occurred to the captain that the tight posture and attentiveness was the boy trying to impress him. This wasn't just a child trying to act like the grownups around him. Charles was scared that Treville wouldn't keep him if he didn't make a good impression. The boy's clenched hands and terrified eyes gave him away. The captain's heart ached at the mere thought of it and solidified that he had made the right decision.

"Charles, I assume you know why you were brought here," Treville said.

The boy quickly nodded his head before the captain continued the one sided conversation.

"Good. Then allow me to apologize for the horrible first impression I've given you. I have no room prepared for you nor do I have any clothing. I have yet to properly introduce myself or give my condolences. You have been nothing short of a gentleman while my behaviour has been unacceptable as a captain and as your godfather. I hope you will forgive me," Treville explained.

Charles stared at the captain as if he'd grown a second head. However, the boy's tense posture seemed to relax a great deal making Treville's plan a success.

"I will admit I am not an easy man to deal with at times. I am used to raising soldiers to their potential not children. However, I promised you and your parents at your baptism that I would strive to raise you to the best of my abilities in their place. May I keep that promise Charles?" Treville said.

Charles looked surprised and a bit confused. Wasn't it he that was supposed to be asking for a chance at this?

Not wanting to push his luck, Charles quickly nodded his head. Treville smiled at the boy and offered his hand for the boy to shake. Charles smiled back, a true smile that lit up the room, and quickly shook the captain's hand which dwarfed his own.

"Thank you," Treville said.

…

Garrett stood patiently outside the office as the pair conversed inside. Although they had been in there for some time, he had promised not to go without saying goodbye and he intended to keep his word. In his arms he held the last heirloom of Alexandre D'artagnan. A sword from his soldiering days. It was the sword he used to try and protect his family the night he was murdered.

The farmer smiled as the door opened and the pair emerged from the captain's office. He was pleased to see Charles with a smile on his face as he approached Garrett.

"I take it everything has been settled?" Garrett asked.

"As far as me being the boy's guardian, yes. However, there is the matter of him needing clothing, private quarters, and medical attention for his neck. I pray there is a chance his voice may return to him," Treville explained which brought a smile to the boy's face.

"I leave Charles in good hands then," Garrett replied as he gave the child a sad smile.

Charles returned the smile before he hugged the man's middle. The farmer knelt down and returned the hug with one arm before he said, "I will miss you as well my boy."

He then took the item in his other hand and handed it to the child carefully.

"Your father fought hard to protect you with this. Perhaps one day, you may avenge him with it," Garrett said.

Charles nodded his head with watery eyes as he clung to his father's sword. The farmer ruffled his hair before he stood back up and looked at the captain.

"You must promise me something before I go captain. Promise me that you will find Labarge and keep the boy safe from him. Finish what his father started and take that monster down," Garrett demanded.

Treville stared at the man with a deadly serious expression before he replied, "Alexandre was my little brother in all ways but blood and Labarge took him from me. I assure you I have every intention of doing just that Monsieur."

…

The captain stood beside his godson as the boy waved to Monsieur Garrett. The boy didn't stop watching until the farmer and his horse were completely out of sight. Even then, Charles stared ahead at the spot where the last of his past disappeared wondering what the future had in store for him.

The sound of the captain clearing his throat brought Charles out of his thoughts. The boy looked up at his guardian with big brown eyes.

"Come Charles. Before anything else I want to take you to the infirmary. I wish for the doctor to see to your wound," Treville said placing a large hand on the boy's back to guide him back into the garrison.

Charles allowed the captain to guide him towards the infirmary. However, as they got closer the boy became tense as he recalled the last time he had seen a doctor. He had woken in the middle of having his neck stitched and had to be held down as the poor man finished his task.

When they arrived at the infirmary, the captain walked in without hesitation. Charles was less confident as he followed after his guardian. Inside, the room appeared as he expected it to look. Beds lined the walls in two rows parallel to each other. Along the back wall were shelves and cupboards that held medical supplies.

"Captain…we were not expecting a visit from you for quite some time for inspection. Are you ill?" a man asked sounding caught off guard.

Charles looked over to the right side of the room to see two men at a table. One was an older man with blond hair and hazel eyes. The other was a younger man with brown curls and matching brown eyes. As Charles stared at the younger mam he couldn't help wondering why his eyes looked so sad.

"I am fine. However, I did bring you a patient," Treville explained before all three men turned their gazes to the nervous looking child.

The doctor looked the child over before he turned to the captain and said, "This is extremely peculiar bringing a child to me here. Who is this boy?"

"Long story short, this boy is Charles D'artagnan and as of today I am his guardian. He is also in need of medical attention which brings us to you," the captain explained.

The doctor looked between the captain and the boy for a moment before jumping back into his role as doctor. It did not take him long to notice the bandage wrapped around the child's neck and quickly got to work.

He turned to the younger man with him and said, "Aramis, get our guest settled on one of the beds. I will need him to be laying down in order to examine him."

"Of course," the younger man replied before he began approaching the boy while the doctor gathered his tools.

Charles wasn't sure what to do as the man approached him. The man with the sad eyes smiled kindly at him as he knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the boy.

"Hello there. Monsieur D'artagnan I presume?" he asked.

Charles nodded his head before the man said, "My name is Aramis. Would it be alright if Doctor Beau took a look at you?"

The boy wanted to nod his head to say yes but his memory of waking during surgery still haunted him. The man could see the distress that was quickly taking hold of the boy at the idea of seeing the doctor.

"Would you be more willing if I took a look?" Aramis asked which surprised both the doctor and the captain.

"Have you already excelled so far in your medical training?" the captain asked.

"Aramis has become a quick learner in the art of medicine this past year, captain. I would be confident allowing him to take on his first patient as a medic with supervision if it will get the boy comfortable," the doctor answered for his student.

Charles looked at the captain and the doctor before turning his gaze back to the man known as Aramis. He stared into his sad eyes looking thoughtful before he promptly nodded his head in approval.

"Very well. Follow me then," Aramis said as he stood up and led his patient to the first bed.

He instructed the boy to lay on the bed before sitting down in a chair beside him. Carefully he leaned over his patient and began unwrapping the dirty bandage from his neck before he tilted the boy's chin up so he could have seeing the damage to look at his injury. Aramis had to hold back his surprise at seeing the damage done to the boy's neck. The wound was well stitched but it appeared rushed near the end. Aramis had a theory as to why such a thing occurred but it disturbed him greatly.

"My friend I must touch your neck to examine this wound. I shall try to be as gentle as I can," Aramis explained before gently placing his fingers gently on the boy's injury.

The moment he touched Charles' neck the child grabbed Aramis' wrist as tight as he could while clenching his eyes shut. Aramis frowned at the young boy's reaction as he wondered what horrors he had been put through. He too had seen his share of horrors that haunted him and the possibility that another poor soul let alone a child shared a similar fate broke his heart.

"Listen to me boy. I want you to squeeze if I am causing you any pain. I will stop immediately if I am. I swear it on my honor," Aramis whispered in his ear.

Charles opened his eyes to see the sincere expression on the man's face before he nodded his head and slowly loosened his death grip.

Aramis carefully felt along the wound with gentle fingers. Thankfully there was no sign of infection but he suspected there may be permanent damage from how deep the cut was. It seemed that the blade just missed hitting anything vital that would make the injury beyond a doctor's care.

"It appears our patient is one very lucky boy," Aramis said to his captain and mentor.

"What did you discover?" Doctor Beau asked his pupil as he walked over to him and his patient.

"Well it appears that the blade missed the jugular by a hair. The wound is deep and will most definitely scar. The good news is that the assailant may have only nicked the vocal cords and by some miracle there seems to be no sign of infection," Aramis reported.

"Will his voice return?" Treville asked.

"With some exercises to work the muscles he will be able to speak but it may not ever be at full strength. He will likely never be able to speak above a whisper," Aramis explained.

Treville felt his stomach sink at those words. The boy could never be who he once was nor could he truly put this nightmare behind him. How could he when every time he looks in the mirror or try to speak he is reminded of what was stolen from him?

"Captain," a voice said pulling Treville from his thoughts.

He turned to see his lieutenant before Serge said, "A messenger has arrived from the castle. The king has sent for you."

"Of course he has," Treville sighed as pinched the bridge of his nose. This was most definitely not his day.

"Ready me a horse Serge. I shall be along shortly," Treville said before turning to his godson and the doctor.

"Does the boy need to remain here while he recovers?" he asked trying to contain his irritation.

The doctor cautiously took a look at the wound making sure not to touch the boy's neck before he replied, "Not necessary. Aramis is correct, there is no sign of infection. I will recommend a new bandage and soft foods for the next little while."

Treville nodded his head before he turned his attention to Charles. The boy looked weary and dirty from travel. He was in no way presentable to bring before the king but choice did he have? Treville didn't think it wise to leave the boy with the musketeers so soon after his arrival but there was no time to have new clothes made for him. Charles' current appearance would have to do.

"Let's get on with it then, we can't keep the king waiting," Treville said irritably.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the follows and the favorites for the stories. I especially appreciated the feedback. Till next time don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Treville couldn't help chuckling at the boy's expression as they approached the castle. His eyes were wide with wonder and his jaw was almost to the ground. Needless to say, the boy was impressed.

They were greeted by a stable boy upon entrance who obediently took the reigns from the captain. Treville quickly got off the horse before helping Charles down as well. The stable hands spared the filthy child an odd look before taking their leave with the horse. The stable hands would not be the only ones to take notice of the boy's appearance. Although Aramis had done his best to clean the boy's face and neck before bandaging him, his clothes still left much to be desired. Treville only hoped that the king would be merciful about the boy's appearance.

"Captain, you certainly took your time," the voice of the fourteen year old king rang out as they entered his chamber.

Beside him stood an older man dressed in fine red robes. As Charles' eyes met the man's he felt incredibly intimidated by this person.

"Forgive me your majesty. It has been an eventful morning," Treville replied gently as he bowed to the king.

"I don't care captain. My bride is due to arrive in less then a month and we are not prepared. How do you-"

"What is that thing doing in my palace?" The king demanded with a disgusted expression when he saw Charles.

'So much for mercy' Treville thought irritated.

"Speak boy. I demand to know who you are at once," Louis commanded.

Charles stood in shock as the king stared at him intently. The only thing that came out of the child's mouth was a soft grunt.

"How dare you whelp? Your king demands a name now speak!" The king shouted making the child jolt.

"Your majesty I beg your pardon. The child is injured, he cannot speak," Treville said quickly desperate to take attention off Charles.

The king sighed impatiently before he got to his feet and walked over to the boy. Without a word the king pulled Charles' cloak to get a better look at the bandage around the boy's neck.

"I take it your eventful morning would be the reason you've brought this unfortunate soul before his majesty, captain?" the man in red spoke up suddenly.

"As a matter of fact cardinal it is," Treville replied to the man before turning his attention back to the young king and his ward.

"Your majesty allow me to introduce you to Charles D'artagnan. He is my godson and as of this morning, I am responsible for him," Treville explained to the king who had yet to take his gaze off the boy's neck.

"What happened?" the king asked.

"His father was murdered for protecting the people of Gascony. My understanding was that he was trying to send word to you about a man threatening the people of Gascony for protection money. It was to the point where they good people couldn't pay their taxes. Thanks to the boy's father the brutes ran in fear of your justice but not before taking vengeance against both D'artagnan and his son," the captain explained.

"Are these mongrels still on the run?" the king demanded looking at his captain.

"I believe so sire," Treville answered.

The teen then turned to the man in red and commanded, "Cardinal, send men to Gascony and find these creatures. I cannot allow my people to be terrorized like this. The people of France pay to the crown, not treasonous brutes."

"Right away my king," the cardinal quickly answered.

King Louis then turned his attention back to Charles. He seemed to be looking for something as he stared at the boy intensely.

Suddenly Louis face looked slightly sad before he said, "Condolences for your loss. I wasn't much younger then you when I watched the murder of my own father."

Charles wanted very much to say something to the king but could only return the same sad expression.

"But we mustn't loose ourselves to grief must we. We must stand tall and strong to move forward and become the men our fathers knew we could become and be proud of. Correct?" Louis said.

Charles smiled and nodded his head standing a little bit taller before the other teen. The king smiled at the boy as he found himself enjoying the presence of this child.

The king then turned to the captain and said, "Captain, this boy is fortunate enough to be in your care. As your ward, he has become legally your adopted son. Is that right?"

"That is sire," Treville replied.

"That would mean from here on out this boy represents me just as you do as son of the captain of king's musketeers. Is that also correct captain?" Louis asked.

"Correct again your highness," Treville answered.

"Then how am I to feel knowing that my captain's son is running around in rags, Treville? It is nothing short of an embarrassment to the crown " the young king scolded.

"I couldn't agree more your highness and I apologize. I intend to have the boy clothed and given a basic education," the captain replied.

"That will not do captain. I wish…no I demand that he have the education of nothing less then a Nobel. I expect him to be able to read, write, as well as hold himself at court and understand its politics. He should gain the intelligence to make his way through Paris without incident as well. He will not survive in our world otherwise captain," the king said in a no nonsense tone.

Treville stared at Louis in shock. He was completely right about the boy's education. His men learned as recruits how to behave at court. D'artagnan was neither a soldier or a recruit so his need for an education was crucial. The fact that the king would consider such a thing was a surprise to say the least.

'Then again who better then he to understand being thrown into an adult world far before they should be' Treville thought as Louis interaction with the younger boy played over in his head.

"Consider it done sire," Treville said.

An idea came to him before he smiled and said, " I believe I already have the perfect candidates to tutor him."

"Very good. Now enough of about the boy we are here to prepare for my queen," Louis said before the pair continued their meeting.

…

Athos spared a cold nod to a musketeer passing by his table as he engaged in his favorite post training hobby. The cheap wine burned the back of his throat as he observed his captain retuning to the garrison with the brat that arrived just that morning.

He had never had much of a tolerance for children. They were needy, whiny creatures. The only child he could ever truly tolerate was…

Athos slammed his glass on the table as he once again found himself thinking about Thomas. His baby brother, the one he failed so spectacularly. He looked up towards the child once more as he followed Captain Treville through the crowd of soldiers. Curse that boy for reminding him of what he lost.

Athos watched as the captain whispered into the ear of one of the musketeers curiously. He recognized him immediately as the lone survivor of Savoy.

Treville turned his attention to his men before he declared, "Gentlemen, I require your attention."

Every recruit and musketeer gave their captain their undivided attention before he said, "We have a new edition to our garrison as of today. His name is Charles D'artagnan, and as far as any of you are concerned he is my son and I expected him treated as such. This does not effect how we run our garrison nor how you do your jobs. Any problems regarding Charles can be directed to me and I alone will handle it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the men answered.

"Very good. As you were," Treville said before he headed towards his office followed by the boy.

 _'Looks more like he adopted a puppy rather then a child'_ Athos thought irritably.

"Excuse me," a voice said making Athos turn to see the man from before.

"Are you Athos?" he asked.

"I am," he replied.

The man smiled and said, "Treville wants us in his office now."

Athos raised an eyebrow at the man before getting to his feet. He knew better then to question a request from the captain but why him and this musketeer he had yet to associate with?

The pair quietly walked into the captain's office to see one other recruit waiting for them with the captain and the boy.

"Gentlemen, I'll cut to the chase. I have a mission for the three of you," Treville said catching the interest of all three men.

"A mission? I thought recruits don't get missions unless accompanied by experienced musketeers," the dark skinned recruit said.

"That's right Porthos and you will be. You and Athos will be under the guidance of Aramis," the captain explained.

"We are expected to depend on the expertise of a musketeer that has been out of service for over a year?" Athos sneered.

The musketeer in question flinched slightly as Treville said, "You are mistaken Athos. I ordered Aramis to light duties so that he could educate himself as a medic. However, that is his business and it is not anyone's place to pass judgement here unless they are God himself. Understood?"

Athos quickly felt the sting in the captain's words and wisely remained quiet.

"So what is the mission exactly?" Porthos asked.

"The boy," Treville answered casually making all eyes turn to the child in the room.

The room became silent and tense as the three men in front of the desk absorbed what the captain had just said.

"Charles is our mission sir?" Aramis asked unsure.

"Yes. As of today this boy is under your guidance. He requires a traditional academic education as well as an education in living in Paris. He will also need a great deal of assistance in rehabilitating his vocal cords," the captain explained.

Aramis looked stunned before he said, "You are allowing Charles to be my permanent patient."

"He trusts no other to get close to him. This will be considered your first mission back on duty. Are you prepared for this Aramis?" Treville asked.

"Of course sir," the medic in training answered looking both nervous and excited behind his calm demeanor.

"Sir…all do respect but shouldn' teachin' the lad be your job?" Porthos asked.

Treville nodded his head calmly before he replied, "You are not wrong Porthos and I will be teaching him what I can as his guardian. However, I need experts to help me. You know Paris better then anyone else here Porthos, including me. The more he knows about this city, the safer he will be."

Porthos turned his gaze over to the boy standing beside the captain's chair. The whelp slowly looked back at him and took a slight step closer to the captain. It was such a small movement that no one else noticed. Nobody except Porthos that was.

The large man felt his chest tighten at the sight of the scared boy. As much as he was used to the comments and the looks he got for the colour of his skin, it still hit a sore spot.

"I'm honored sir…but I don' think I'm your man," Porthos said sounding regretful.

The captain was about to question the receuit when another voice spoke up.

"Honored? This is a joke," Athos chimed in very unimpressed.

"Excuse me," Treville replied tensely.

"We are soldiers training to become apart of the king's musketeers, not governess'," Athos said bluntly.

"Is that so?" Treville replied in a tone that sounded calm but deadly making the other two take a step away from Athos at the same time.

"Yes, it is. Even if I did wish to take this task on I could not for I am quite inexperienced with educating mutes," Athos added.

The others in the room were to shocked to react to Athos' words. Charles however was not. The boy clenched his fists before he ran at Athos and used all of his body weight to plow the man into the ground. Athos had just enough time to grab the boy's wrists as he tried to punch him in the face.

"Charles no!" the captain shouted as he got to his feet.

"Get him off of me!" Athos cried furiously.

Porthos quickly went over and pulled the boy up by his waist. Not realizing who had him, Charles fought to get out of Porthos' grip to get to Athos.

"Alrigh' whelp that's enough of that," Porthos said in a stern tone.

The minute he heard his voice, Charles stopped fighting and looked over his shoulder at Porthos with terrified eyes. The boy began breathing heavily and started shaking as he scratched at the large man's hands to let him go. With a sad expression, Porthos quickly complied and let the boy go.

The two stared at each other cautiously before Porthos quietly said, "I'm sorry."

Charles just stared at him a moment longer unsure of what to make of the giant man.

"Charles," Treville said in a stern voice before the boy turned his attention to him.

"Take a walk _now_ ," the captain commanded the boy.

The boy gave his godfather a sad look before he turned to walk out the door. As he passed Athos, Charles glared at the older man. Just before he walked out of the office, he directed a bras d'honneur at Athos and slammed the door as he left.

Athos looked at the others in disbelief before Aramis commented, "He may not be able to talk mon ami but he certainly doesn't need words to tell you what he thinks of you."

"Ya no shit," Porthos mumbled looking completely defeated. He could still feel the boy shaking in his arms.

"Gentlemen, allow me to make something clear," Treville said trying to hold back his own rage.

"This is a mission given to you by the king himself on my recommendation. When he calls you bloody well answer!" he roared at them.

"If you can't preform something as simple as this, then I'm afraid I simply don't see a commission in your future," the captain said in a slightly calmer voice.

"Dismissed," he added before he watched them leave his office.

* * *

That's all for now. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since they had been given their assignment. Aramis seemed to have had the best luck with his part of the mission. The boy had warmed up to him the most and thanks to the good medic's rehabilitation, the kid's voice had gone from a grunt to something that almost sounded like words. Athos on the other hand wasn't fairing quite as well. He followed his orders to tutor the boy and Charles showed up to his lessons but it was still quite tense between the pair. Athos was often late and hungover to their sessions and showed little interest in teaching which made the boy a rather uncooperative pupil.

Porthos was still feeling unsure about his part in this mission. He wondered how he was expected to accomplish his task when the boy could barely be in a room with him nevermind allowing Porthos to take him anywhere alone. However, the conversation he had with the captain the day they were given their assignment played in his thoughts.

Aramis had followed after the boy and Athos left in a huff of rage leaving Porthos and the captain alone in the office.

 _"It is unlike you to deny an assignment Porthos. You have been waiting for this opportunity since you arrived to have a 'real mission' as you put it. So pray tell, what is the problem?" Treville asked sounding calmer then he had moments ago._

 _Porthos was quiet for a moment as he thought out his words carefully before he finally replied, « I don't think I am someone that boy will ever come to trust with his safety."_

 _"What makes you think so?" Treville asked._

 _"To put it bluntly captain…he terrified of me and it most likely has something to do with what I am," Porthos explained._

 _Treville stared at the other man for a moment before he feciciously replied, "A gambler? A former street urchent? Bull in a china shop?"_

 _Porthos gave his captain an annoyed look before he bluntly answered, "Black."_

 _The captain studied the recruit for a moment as he contimplated the answer. He knew very well that he was sensitive about his skin colour. He had received a great deal of grief for it his whole life so it was not surprising to Treville that Porthos would assume that to be the cause of the boy's fear._

 _"Well, I guess surviving the streets of Paris will not be Charles' only education he receives from you. This is an opportunity that you have here," Treville said gently._

 _"An opprtunity. For what?" Porthos asked._

 _"For you to help him feel safe again. Teach him not to judge a book by its cover. Teach him to have an open mind and a kind heart. He lost these things when he lost his father. I truly believe that it will be you that can help him find them again," the captain explained confidently._

 _Porthos suddenly felt overwhelmed as he listened to Treville's words. The captain sounded so sure that he could somehow help this terrified child. Nobody had ever trusted him like this before and he decided in that moment that he would not beak that precious trust._

 _"Very well captain. I will try," Porthos said after a few minutes._

 _"I am pleased to hear that recruit," Treville replied before he dimissed him._

Porthos had decided that he would find a way to get the whelp to trust him before he took him anywhere. However, the boy was not making it easy to get close to him. So far the closest he had been able to get was sitting across from him at a table but no matter what Porthos tried Charles would not stop staring at him with those scared eyes.

He was brought from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his right to see the smiling face of the medic who was in the office with him that day. He hadn't seen him since then because of their duties.

"I believe we are going the same way mon ami," the man said in a cheerful voice.

"Uh ya I guess. Porthos," the recruit said offering his hand.

To Porthos' amazement the musketeer took his hand and shook without hesitation as he replied, "Aramis. The captain tells me we are on duty together with our ward. I look forward to working with you."

"You as well sir," Porthos replied politely.

"Please for the love of all things do not call me sir. I am pretty sure I am younger then you and that's just to strange for me to bear," Aramis said dramatically breaking the tension between the pair.

"Oh you've made a grave mistake. You should never tell a man what irritates you or you will live to regret it sir," Porthos replied making the other man chuckle.

"Lord above grant me mercy for I have sealed my fate," Aramis replied with mock horror.

The pair chatted as they made their way to the office, both surprised at how much they were enjoying each other's company. As they approached the stairs they got on the topic of the mission.

"How was the whelp when you found him the other day?" Porthos asked.

"As you can imagine he was rather upset," Aramis replied.

The recruit huffed and shook his head as he thought about that other recruit. Some pompus noble who couldn't take orders worth shit as far as he was concerned.

"That toff needs to learn to keep his trap shut. He shouldn' of said that nonsense to the kid," Porthos growled.

"Couldn't agree more," Aramis replied.

Porthos was quiet for a moment before he added, "Shouldn' of sent a jab at you neither."

Aramis looked at the man a bit surprised before Porthos said, "I heard about Savoy…that's no easy thing to come back from. You're a stronger man then most to be back in the uniform at all."

"Thank you," Aramis replied looking genuienly grateful.

Porthos nodded before he led them into the captain's office to report for their assignment. When they entered the room they were immidately signaled by the captain to keep quiet. Treville pointed over towards the bed where the boy slept soundly. On the floor beside the bed was a discarded pillow and blanket. Both the musketeer and recruit noted the dark circles under the captain's eyes as Treville stood from behind his desk.

"Good morning gentlemen," the captain greeted.

"Sir," the pair answered together with soft voices.

"Apolgies that the boy isn't presentable, we had a...difficult night," Treville explained.

Both Aramis and Porthos felt a swell of pride towards their captain in that moment. Although he had once again been up most of the night with a boy plagued by night terrors, he was still up performing his duties and not in the least bit resentful towards the child for putting him in that position nor was he taking it out on his men.

They had seen the captain with Charles since his arrival. All of the garrison had seen how quickly he adapted to raising the lost boy. Charles followed Treville like a puppy as his guardian preformed his duty as captain. Instead of being annoyed with the child being underfoot, the captain would explain to him why things were done and what it meant to be a musketeer. Watching Treville balance his responsibility to the boy and to France at the same time impressed many of the musketeers and the recruits, especially those that were fathers themselves. It made them proud to call this man their captain.

"I'll get straight to the point gentlemen. Charles' clothes are ready for him and the king seeks an audience with him this afternoon to approve his attire. I am unable to escort him," Treville explained.

"You wish us to take him then," Aramis said.

"Correct. Get the clothes, take him to the palace and then straight back here. Is that clear?" the captain said.

"Yes sir," both men answered obediently.

At the moment movement could be seen coming from the other side of the room. All three men were silent as the child slowly woke from his slumber and sat up in the bed. As he put his feet on the floor it was clear to see that he was currently wearing a shirt that was meant for a grown man, the captain specifically. Treville, Aramis, and Porthos tried not to laugh at the bed head and sleepy expression the boy was currently sporting.

 _'He really is like an endearing puppy'_ Aramis thought as he watched the boy yawn and rub his eyes.

"Good morning lad," Treville greeted.

He was immidiately answered with a disgruntled grunt that could be easily translated to _'What's good about it?'_

"You have an appointment this morning Charles. Do you remember?" Treville asked.

The boy thought about it for a minute before he nodded his head. Treville had told him last night over dinner that two of the men assigned to him would be with him today. He looked cautiously over at the pair. He was definitely happy to see Aramis was one of them. However, the moment he saw Porthos he felt his guard go up. Although he much prefered the giant over his tutor, being around this man brought back bad memories.

"Good. I expect you to be on your best behavior for these men. Is that clear?" the captain said in a firm tone.

Charles looked over at the pair before turning back to his godfather and nodded his head.

…

Aramis and Porthos stepped outside the captain's office to give the boy some privacy while he got dressed. Once Charles was dressed in his own pants and the captain's smallest shirt, the pair went back in so that Aramis could check the boy's neck before they went down for breakfast. Porthos watched in facination as the medic gently massaged the child's neck while the boy clung onto Aramis' wrist for dear life. It was clear to see that even though he liked Aramis, the kid just couldn't bring himself to trust him.

 _'What shot have I got getting this kid to trust me when he barely tolerates those he actually likes'_ Porthos thought.

The large man gave his head a shake. It was not the time for a pity party. He promised the captain he'd try and he intended to do just that.

"That should do it. Can you try to say something lad? Something small and easy to say," Aramis said.

Porthos watched with interest to see if the boy would actually say something. The kid looked at them both before he cleared his throat.

In a soft voice that could barely be heard the boy tried to sound out some of the letters he had been practicing with Athos.

"Aaaaa, bbbb, cc-"

A coughing fit brought the attempt to an abrupt stop. Porthos quickly grabbed a glass of water off the captain's desk and knelt in front of the boy. Charles took small sips while Aramis rubbed his back until the fit passed.

"That was excellent, lad. You've been practicing sounding out your letters," Aramis praised getting the boy to smile.

"Guess that tutorin' with monsieur sunshine ain't a complete waste of time," Porthos chimed in.

"Seriously lad, how do ya handle all that happiness? You think it hurts havin' all them rainbows shoot out of his arse?" Porthos asked sarcastically.

"Porthos be kind," Aramis scolded lightly with a smirk.

Porthos was about to reply but was stopped by a sound. A very distinct sound. The man looked over to see the kid snorting with a grin on his face. To the larger man's delight, Charles looked up at him with a big smile on his face. It was a rather contagious grin as both Aramis and Porthos grew grins of their own.

 _'Maybe this isn't such a lost cause after all'_ Porthos thought hopefully.

…

The trip to get the boy's clothes was uneventful aside from some strange glances towards Charles and his odd attire.

"Don't worry. You'll grow into that shirt in no time," Porthos said when he noticed the boy looking embarrassed.

When they finally arrived at the shop, the boy's reaction to seeing the amount of clothing bought for him was priceless. Much to Aramis and Porthos' amusement, the kid actually tried to give some of it back. The woman gave the boy an odd look before turning her attention to the other two men.

"I can't take these back they've been paid for and it would be to late to reinburse the captain because of the time needed to make the clothes," the woman said nervously.

"Pay him no mind m'lady. The lad is not used to receiving such gifts. We will be taking them," Aramis assured her.

«I see. I shall wrap them for you then," the woman said giving the child a warm smile.

"Could you choose a set for the boy to try on?" Aramis asked.

"Of course," the woman replied before she disapeared into the back.

When she returned she was followed by a girl with stunning auborn hair and big blue eyes. She looked to be close to Charles' age. The boy didn't give the girl much thought as he took his new clothes from her. He was still to shocked that his godfather had bought this much clothing for him.

The girl gave him an odd look as he stared at the clothes. Never in her life had she seen a customer so shocked by new garments.

"Thank you Constance. Could you take this young man somewhere he can change?" the seamstress said to the girl.

The child nodded her head before leading the strange boy to a dressing room.

"Pretty girl," Aramis commented.

"With a fiesty attitude to match I'm afraid. She is my cousin, her mother sent her to me to help as punishment for slapping the neighbour's boy. Left a good print she did," the seamstress explained.

"Did he deserve it?" Porthos asked immidiately.

The woman smirked before she replied, "Maybe a little."

"Good girl," Aramis said as he nodded his head in approval.

A few minutes later the boy emerged in proper fitting clothes carrying the clothes he came in with. Constance followed after him, observing the strange boy that she found quite amusing.

"That is much better lad," Aramis commented as he circled the boy admiring the new clothes in approval.

"I agree. You look very handsome," the seamstress added.

"He cleans up nice," Constance said making the boy blush as he gave her a shy smile.

"As long as you do something about his hair," she teased with a smirk.

Charles went from smiling to a pout as he ran his fingers through his hair and thought _'What's wrong with my hair?'_

"They feel alrigh'? Give 'em a stretch to make sure it ain't to tight," Porthos suggested suddenly bringing the boy from his thoughts.

Charles quickly crossed his arms and touched his toes before nodding his head. The boy had to admit, the new clothes fit like a glove.

"Thank you again m'lady. We are grateful your husband recommended you to the captain," Aramis.

"Anything for Treville. He has been good to us and makes sure my clumsy musketeer comes home to me," the woman replied.

The two musketeers tipped their hats to the woman before leading their ward towards the door. Constance watched them leave before turning to her cousin.

"He didn't say one word and let those other two talk for him...Who was that odd boy?" Constance asked.

"I don't know the story but I understand he's the captain's godson. Anyway you're here to work not gossip young lady," the woman before shooing the girl off to do her chores.

…

Louis was having a meeting with the cardinal when Charles' arrival was announced. It was clear the young king was looking forward to this meeting. His eyes lit up when he saw the boy walking towards him washed and in clean clothes.

« My, my now _that_ is how I expect my captain's son to dress, » Louis commented as he admired the new clothes with a bright smile.

Charles smiled shily as the fourteen year old king praised the quality and skill of the garments. He commanded Aramis and Porthos to show him the rest of the clothes so he could inspect them.

From afar Cardinal Richelieu watched the scene in irtitation. This unfortuante child had been the topic of the king's attention since his arrival. Anytime the captain or his musketeers came to court, Louis asked religiously on how the boy was fairing.

It was understandable of course that Louis took an interest in him. He found a kindred spirit in this lad that went beyond pity. However, this boy's influence was growing on the king which did not bode well for the cardinal.

 _'The more this boy has of the king's attention is that much more influence Treville has over the boy king. I will not accept that'_ Richelieu decided.

He needed this boy out of the way but this was delicate. He would have to think carefully about this. One thing was certain however, something would be done.

* * *

That's all for now. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Happy Thanksgiving readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Athos sighed irritably as he completed the lesson plan for his pupil for the week. He was still furious that he had been assigned to this but the captain had made it clear. His comission was on the line with this assignment.

He had to admit though, the boy was a rather quick learner. He picked up mathematics with ease and he was well on his way to learning the basics on reading. His plan was once the boy had mastered learning to read words then he would naturally proceed to writing them. He was impressed when the boy began trying to use his voice to sound out words despite the pain it clearly caused him. This child was stubborn and strong.

However, he was still a disrespectful brat when it came to Athos. Apparently he was still a little sore about the 'mute' comment. It was clear that whatever the reason he was working so hard on his education, it did not involve pleasing Athos. Charles often spent his lessons glaring holes into his tutor's head.

Deciding he longer desired to think on his silent student, Athos felt he was in need of a spar. He grabbed his sword and made his way to the garrison to find Serge. He found that the man was the only one he truly enjoyed sparing with since he was the only one that really challenged his abilities as a swordsman. It didn't take him long to find the Lieutenant tending to his weapon.

"I was wondering where you were lad. Seemed strange to not see you out here with that pupil of yours," Serge said with a smirk.

"The boy is with the other two governesses getting new clothes," Athos explained. The tone of his voice giving way to his dislike of the child and the assignment.

Serge had been observing the pair since Athos began giving the pup lessons. He found it highly amusing how similar they were in personality.

"I'd think the pair of ya would get along better considerin'," Serge commented as continued to clean his pistol.

"Considering what?" Athos asked as he gave the other man an odd look.

Serge glanced up at Athos briefly before he replied, "Ya both got that look in your eye. The one a man gets when he's lost…lost his home, lost his purpose, lost everyone he's ever loved, he's just plain lost."

Athos stared at the other man in shock. He wondered for a moment if Serge knew more about his past then he realized. At the same time he once again found himself thinking about the boy. Like himself, Charles D'artagnan had lost everything he had ever known and loved. Although the child had his condolences for his loss, it didn't mean he had to jump at his beck and call.

"Just because the boy learned the world is cruel does not mean that I should have to coddle him. He will never move on from his tragedy being treated like glass," Athos replied.

Serge nodded his head in agreement before he said, "To true. Tell me though lad, have you moved on from your tragedy your way?"

Athos glared at Serge before the man chuckled and got his feet. He inspected his weapon one more time before returning it to its holster at his side and stood before the younger soldier.

"You are the teacher and he the student. Will the student follow his teacher and find his answer at the bottom of a bottle?…or perhaps will the teacher inspire the student to overcome his demons in another way," Serge commented as he pulled out his sword and aimed it at Athos.

"A little young for the sword don't you think?" Athos said before pulling out his own sword.

"Now whose treatin' the boy like glass," Serge teased before the pair began to duel.

…

Aramis, Porthos, and D'artagnan returned back to the garrison looking exhausted. The king had demanded that the boy model every single piece of clothing. It was only after he had gone through and approved the wardrobe that he sent them on their way.

Porthos carried the clothes while Aramis carried the boy on his back. The medic had offered to be his horse when he noticed Charles had slowed down significantly on their way back. As they entered they noticed Athos sparing with Serge. They also happened to notice a certain pint sized gascon peak his head up curiously.

"Would you mind bringing those to the captain while I fetch us some lunch?" Aramis asked Porthos.

With a quick nod, Porthos made his way towards the captain's office. Aramis took one more glance and smiled at his passenger before making his way over to a table where they could have a clear view of the show. Once the boy was settled, the musketeer went over to the kitchens to request their lunch. When he got back to the table, Porthos had already returned. His face was watching the match along with Charles with an expression of detest directed at Athos.

"Lunch should be served in just a moment gentlemen," Aramis commented as he sat down.

Porthos grunted as he continued to glare at the swordsman silently. The large man secretly hoped that Serge's sword would slip and stab his opponent right in the back of his pompous backside.

"Mon ami, your face will get stuck like that if you keep it that way for to long," Aramis teased.

"Can't be helped. I have an honest face," Porthos replied.

"An honest face with tricky hands. No wonder you're so good at cards," Aramis commented earning a smirk from the other man.

As the two men spoke, Charles was completely focused on the match. Both men were strong and skilled which made for a thrilling duel. Just as Serge and Athos were finishing their match, the boy's attention was taken by his lunch being served by one of the recruits on kitchen duty. Aramis and Porthos were speaking to one of the musketeers passing by when the bowl was placed in front of him.

Charles looked up to try and say thank you when he noticed the man was staring at him. To be more specific, the man was staring at his neck looking horrified. Charles quickly looked down at his food to hide the wound on his neck. This wasn't the first person to stare at him but he still felt freakish every time someone gawked or made a comment.

"I'm certain you have enough to do in the kitchens then staring at people while they eat their lunch. I suggest you get back to work," an irritated voice said .

Charles looked up and was surprised to see Athos glaring at the other recruit. The recruit turned red and mumbled an apology to Charles before turning to face Athos with a glare.

"Who are you to give orders? Last I checked we had the same rank," the recruit growled at the man in front of him.

Athos gave no reaction to the man's words. He simply glared at the other man with his cold blue eyes and stepped closer to him before he said, "Leave."

The tone of Athos' voice left no room for argument and the coldness in it made the other recruit step away fearfully. One of the others on kitchen duty grabbed the recruit's arm and dragged him away towards the kitchen.

Aramis, Porthos, and the other musketeer watched them leave before looking over at Athos with surprise written across their faces.

Athos paid them no mind and turned his attention back to his pupil and said, "Find me after your meal. We need to make up the time you missed this morning gallivanting with your keepers."

With that Athos left the three to their meal. While Porthos grumbled profanities towards the man under his breath, Aramis looked over towards Charles who was staring after the other man in complete shock.

'Perhaps there is hope for that one yet' Aramis thought.

…

Charles couldn't stop thinking about what he had just seen as he finished his meal. He simply couldn't believe that man would come to his defense.

"Charles?"

The boy looked up to see Aramis smiling gently at him before he said, "You'd better get to your lessons pup. Apparently we've kept you from your teacher to long."

With a nod, Charles rose from his seat and made his way through the crowd to find Athos for his lessons. It didn't take him long to find their usual table but there was something there that was quite an unusual sight.

Leaning against the table was the recruit's precious sword. It was strange to see it here and not strapped to its owner's belt. He cautiously made his way over to the table. He knew he should probably just sit and wait but he simply couldn't resist getting a closer look at the sword.

It was a truly beautiful weapon and very well cared for. It looked very similar to his father's sword except for the handle. That had a bit of a different design. Charles smiled as he thought back to a time not to long ago, when his father would practice with his sword against a practice dummy. His father had only just begun teaching him the sword when they were attacked.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Charles spun around to see Athos standing before him wearing his usual emotionless expression on his face. The boy felt absolute dread at being caught. He quickly took a step a few feet back with his hands up to say he wasn't touching the man's precious weapon.

Athos said nothing as he approached the weapon and inspected it closely. Once he was satisfied, he turned his attention back to Charles.

"I suppose I can't blame you for wanting to take a look. It's appearance demands admiration despite the purpose behind its creation," Athos said making Charles relax slightly.

"That being said…" Athos added before he drew the sword and aimed it the boy.

"Touch my things again and I take a finger as compensation. Are we clear?"

To the swordsman's surprise, Charles gave little reaction to the sword in his face. He was completely calm as he simply looked at the sword before looking back at Athos and nodded his head.

'I suppose when you've faced death head on, very little scares you anymore' Athos thought to himself before returning his sword to his sheath.

"Good now let's get to work," the recruit said before they began the boy's lessons for the day.

…

They were almost half way through the day's lessons when Athos noticed the boy looking at the sword again.

Athos sighed before he said, "I don't why you keep staring. It doesn't do tricks you know."

Charles looked at his tutor with an embarrassed expression. He thought he had done a good job hiding his curious gaze. He watched as the man focused on the papers in front of him and wondered how he noticed in the first place.

"The day you arrived, your escort carried a sword in for you. Have you experience with it?" Athos asked casually.

The boy shook his head with a sad expression. Memories of his father demonstrating his skill filled his mind once more.

"So little knowledge then…very well, I shall have to start at the beginning," Athos said to himself earning a confused look from his pupil.

Athos dropped his quill and stood from his chair before he disappeared into what looked like a storage room. Charles watched as he left and tried to see what he was doing but the room was to dark. When he returned, Athos carried to swords with corks on the end of them.

The boy stared between the swords and his teacher before Athos asked, "If we get this over with, do you think you could possibly spare some of your attention span to your studies?"

Charles was momentarily stunned but quickly nodded his head.

"On your feet boy," Athos replied.

Charles quickly obeyed and stood parallel to the man in front of him. Athos tried to ignore the warm sensation in his chest at the sight of the excited child as he placed one of the swords on the ground.

"First things first. Keep the pointy end away from your person," Athos said.

Charles gave him an annoyed expression before he added, "Understand, if I have to tell you these things it is because some idiot is the reason it's part of the lesson."

Athos quickly moved on to showing his student proper footing and sword handling in order to fight properly. It was a short lesson but by the time they were done, Charles was grinning from ear to ear.

As promised, they promptly returned to academic lessons to which Charles gave his full attention to. In fact the boy was suddenly a model pupil regarding his attitude towards his teacher.

'Well that didn't take much' Athos thought enjoying the change in behaviour.

It gave the swordsman an idea and he was quick to put it in motion.

'I have a proposition for you," he said suddenly.

The boy looked up to him with his full attention before Athos explained, "For every one of our sessions you behave and put your best foot forward in regards to your lessons, I give you an additional lesson in swords. Free of charge to the captain."

Charles looked completely shocked at the man. This man was full of surprises today and he had to admit, he didn't hate it. He quickly nodded his head in agreement before he cleared his throat.

"My…thanks," Charles forced himself to say.

Athos was caught off guard by the boy speaking before he replied, "You're welcome."

"Good afternoon gentlemen."

Both Charles and Athos looked up at the same time to see Treville and Aramis standing behind them. The captain stared at them both for a moment with an odd expression before schooling his features back to their usual expression.

"Lessons are fairing well I assume," Treville commented.

"Better then anticipated. In fact we are done for today," Athos replied.

"That's good news. I have a surprise for you lad," Treville said making the boy smile.

Charles looked surprised at the captain and Aramis as he rose from his chair. After this morning with the clothes, we wasn't sure if he could handle anymore surprises.

"You coming?" the captain teased when the boy began doing more staring then walking.

Aramis was about to follow after but stopped and turned to face Athos. The swordsman gave him a curious look when he noticed the musketeer looking at him.

"Can I help you with something sir?" Athos asked politely.

Aramis simply smiled and took a few steps toward the man before he said, "He is a quick study with a blade. Don't you think?"

The recruit huffed before he replied, "Are my lessons being supervised now?"

"Peace Athos. I was simply walking by when I noticed your extracurricular activity," Aramis answered.

"He wasn't focusing, just staring at my sword. Showing him was the only way to gain his attention to the task at hand…"

Athos was in the middle of explaining himself before he stopped and asked, "Am I to be reported for this?"

Aramis quickly shook his head before he replied, "On the contrary, I came to congratulate you on exemplary work."

The swordsman was caught of guard by the medic before Aramis explained, "That was the first time since that boy arrived that I have seen him actually look and behave like a child as opposed to a soldier haunted by the horrors of war."

The musketeer grabbed Athos by the arms gently and said, "Did you see the life return in his eyes? He was at peace for perhaps the first time since his nightmare started and it is all thanks to you."

Athos stared at Aramis as if he had grown a second head. Surely he couldn't be the sole reason that happened. After all, the pup had the captain, Aramis, that other grumpy one from the court, hell he even had the king! He was just the angry drunk that called him a mute. This man was clearly mistaken.

"It was a simple lesson. Nothing more," Athos stated bluntly shaking the musketeer off of him.

"Perhaps, but to the boy…that was so much more then you know,"Aramis explained.

"Keep up the good work recruit. I'll see to it the captain recognizes it," the medic added before he tipped his hat and left to follow after the captain and Charles.

* * *

That's all for now. Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

It was a warm morning, Aramis noticed as he made his way through the quarters. He was on his way to find a certain young man who had yet to make an appearance for breakfast. Charles had recently gotten his own quarters that was conveniently placed between his room and Porthos'. A discovery the two men made while finding out they themselves were neighbours.

…

 _Aramis and Porthos had just sent the boy to his lessons. Aramis was instructed by the captain to council Porthos on his part of the mission. Apparently the young recruit was more then willing to partake in the mission but lacked the confidence needed to do the task._

 _The musketeer decided this was a private conversation and invited the recruit to join him for a drink in his quarters. Porthos was surprised by the invitation as he had yet to receive one from any other in the garrison but was more then happy to join him._

 _As they made their way through the hall, Porthos quickly recognized the route they were taking._

 _"Didn't realize we roomed so close to one another," Porthos commented._

 _"Neither did I. Which one is yours?" the musketeer inquired._

 _"That one right there," the recruit replied._

 _Aramis quickly noticed that the door Porthos pointed to was beside one door down from his quarters._

 _"Small garrison," he said with a smirk._

 _Porthos nodded his head before a thought occurred to him, "Who lives in the room between us?"_

 _The musketeer gave him a look before Porthos declared, "I swear to the good lord above that if you tell me that sunshine lives there, I'm movin'!"_

 _Aramis chuckles before he replied, "I assure you Athos has his own apartments off garrison grounds. To tell you the truth, I'm not actually sure anyone is in there. I think it's a storage room of some sort."_

 _The two men decide to take a look inside. They discover that it is in fact currently being used for storage. They step inside to poke around and discover it is a rather large space for storage. The dust covered bed frame indicated that at some point it had been used as a room._

 _"What a waste. What they usin' a perfectly good room as a storage closet for?_

 _"No other use for it I suppose. Tight quarters for a musketeer."_

 _"Poppycock! It's a fine room for a simple man with simple needs," Porthos argues._

 _Aramis is quite for a moment making the recruit look at him before he comments, "Perhaps it's the perfect size for a pup."_

 _The pair went straight to the captain with their idea. They would need to work fast to get it done before the end of the boy's lesson. Aramis, Porthos, and the captain worked hard to make the room up. In no time, the storage had been moved and the room scrubbed clean._

 _Porthos kicked the bed frame before he said, "The frame is in great shape but he'll need a mattress for sure."_

 _Treville was quite for a moment before he said, " That will be tricky to find on short notice."_

 _"Perhaps we can assist you captain."_

 _The three men turn to see a group of musketeers led by Serge in the doorway. Treville smiles at the older musketeers._

 _"Gentlemen," he greets casually._

 _Serge stepped forward before he explained, "The laundresses are puttin' together some old sheets to turn into a mattress. We got clean straw in the barn to use as stuffin', should do fine._

 _"How on earth did you know what we were doing?" the captain asked._

 _Serge shrugged before he replied, "We're musketeers captain. It's our job to investigate suspicious behaviour unnoticed."_

 _Treville smiled at the group before going over and shaking every one of their hands._

 _"My thanks. Truly," he said to them all._

 _One of the musketeers tipped his hat to Treville before he replied, "Our pleasure captain."_

…

Aramis would never forget the look on the boy's face when they showed him his new quarters. To say he was grateful was an understatement. The child just kept hugging everybody to show his appreciation. He even hugged Porthos briefly before he realized who he was squeezing and backed away bashfully. Since then he was often found arranging his room and cleaning it to his liking.

That was how Aramis found him and smirked in amusement. Charles had finished making his bed as he let himself in.

"Greetings. It is I, your favorite neighbour," Aramis said as he walked in through the door.

Charles rolled his eyes at the man before he gave the man a glare.

"What have I done to earn such an offensive look?" the medic asked.

The boy quickly walked over to the door before he pointed at Aramis and then turned back to the door to knock on it.

"Knock? Why on Earth should I knock? There is no need for knocking amongst friends," Aramis declared.

Charles crossed his arms as he continued to glare at the man before Aramis raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, next time I'll knock even though it greatly offends my person," Aramis replied dramatically.

This earned a smirk from the young man as he nodded his head in thanks.

"Now that we got that bit of bad business taken care of we must go. You need breakfast before you go with the captain to the barn," Aramis explained as he opened the door to lead them out of the room.

Charles shook his head as he followed after the medic before Aramis explained, "The king has insisted that the captain bring you along to meet the queen. My understanding is that the king wishes to show you off to his bride as his captain's loyal ward. This means that you require a horse."

The boy instantly stopped walking at the statement and stared at the musketeer in shock. He couldn't meet the queen! He had only just barely begun understanding how to behave at court, never mind in front of the king's wife!

Amaris quickly noticed the signs of a panic attack before he placed both hands in the boy's shoulders. He then knelt down to his level so that they were eye level.

"Charles look at me," Aramis demanded.

Once the boy had done what he was told he said, "You do not need to worry over this. You will simply be introduced to the queen. You will bow and that will be the end of it. After that you simply behave yourself and ride beside Treville. It's that simple."

The boy didn't look convinced so for good measure Aramis added, "The three of us will be there as well to guide you along. I promise, you will do fine."

Hearing Aramis' assurances that he would not be alone, Charles nodded his head. He felt more confident knowing the men would be there to guide him.

"Now come along. We need to see a man about a horse," Aramis said as he got to his feet.

…

After a quick meal, Aramis led the grinning child to the barn. Charles hadn't realized how much he had missed being around horses until he was surrounded by the animals. Treville tried to hide a smirk as he watched Charles expertly examine each individual horse in the building.

Aramis was rather impressed as he watched. It was easy to forget that his young patient had a life before he came to them. Watching him now, it was clear Charles was in his element as he checked the animals over carefully.

"Do any of them interest you?" the captain asked.

Charles shook his head before neighing could be heard at the back of the barn. Before anyone could stop him, the boy quickly made his way towards where he heard the sound. When he peered into the pen, he saw a beautiful young mare with a creamy yellow coat and dark brown eyes.

"Careful there lad. That one might be a bit spirited for you," the stable worker said as he walked over.

As if to prove the man's point, the mare rears back as much as she can in a threating stance. The stable worker steps back but Charles is completely unfazed by the horse's behaviour. He simply smiles at the mare before he turns to Treville.

 _"Buttercup,"_ Charles said.

"You want to name her Buttercup?" Treville asks looking at his godson as if he's grown a second head.

Charles just nods his head before he turns back to the animal in the pen. The boy grabs some oats out of a bag beside the horse's stall door before holding it out to the animal. He waits patiently for some time before he is rewarded by the horse sniffing his hands a few times and finally accepting the food.

"Buttercup it is," Treville comments as he watches the child in amazement.

"How'd you do that? We've been trying to break that one for months," the stable worker asked completely stunned.

Charles simply smiled back at the man before turning back to the horse and began to gently pet her muzzle. Aramis quickly approached the pen to see the horse that Charles had chosen.

"A true beauty," Aramis said as he put his hand in to pet the horse.

The mare promptly made a growl like sound at the medic making Aramis quickly retract his hand.

"Fiesty _and_ beautiful. You have exquisite taste in women my young friend," he added with a smirk.

"I trust there is no issue with Charles borrowing the mare?" Treville asked the stable worker.

"Lad can have her for all I care. He's the only one that can get close to the damn thing," the man replied still baffled by the child's skill.

The captain has an amused look on his face as he nods to the other man. Suddenly, the captain was inspired and smirked as an idea came to him. Without another word he approaches his god son.

"Charles," the captain says getting the boy's attention.

The boy looks up at him before he explains, "As of today, this horse is your responsibility. That means that her pen is to be kept clean and her overall grooming and feeding falls to you. The result of this is that Buttercup becomes your horse exclusively and you may have access to her whenever you like. Fail, and I shall have to be forced to sell her as she is to feral to be used in this regiment. Do you accept this mission?"

Charles smiled and quickly nodded his head. Buttercup seemed to be in agreement as well as she reached over the door to her pen and rubbed her muzzle on the boy's head.

"Very well," Treville replied before Charles turned back to the horse.

"Creative tactic Captain," Aramis commented with a knowing smirk.

"I don't know what you mean soldier," the captain replied.

"That horse was an expensive purchase and Charles needs responsibilities around here if he is to remain a part of the garrison," he explained.

"So this definitely has nothing to do with the fact that being around the horses clearly make him feel at home," Aramis commented innocently.

Treville gave the musketeer a 'surprised' look before he replied, "It hadn't occurred to me."

Aramis gave a chuckle before the sound of gunfire was suddenly heard outside the barn. Both the captain and the musketeer wasted no time reacting. Treville went to see what the commotion was about knowing Aramis would protect the boy.

The sound of the pistols had the horses crying in panic in their pens along with cries from the musketeers. The sounds echoed in Aramis' head and the musketeer's mind was suddenly no longer at the garrison but back in his own personal hell.

Charles noticed his guardian was breathing heavy and he seemed to be staring at nothing. The boy tried to get the man's attention but he only held the child tighter.

"Be still. The Spanish will find us if we are not still," Aramis hissed to him sharply.

Charles didn't know what to do and was quickly becoming concerned for the man. It felt like eternity before Treville came back in muttering about fools setting up targets near the barn.

"Aramis, the _'crisis'_ is over. Those dunces will be on parade for a month," the captain ranted.

He quickly noticed however that Aramis had yet to move from his spot on top of Charles. The captain made his way over only to discover his terrified godson being held by the medic in the midst of a panic attack.

"Aramis? You can let go the danger has passed," Treville said.

"No!" Aramis cried with wide eyes.

"The Spanish won't care that he's a child. They will kill us both if we are not still!" Aramis shouted.

Treville stared at the man for a moment in complete shock as footsteps came closer.

"To late. They've found us!" Aramis cried before he drew his pistol and aimed it at a shocked Porthos while still desperately clutching the child protectively.

Porthos raised his hands looking completely caught off guard. He had only come in to check on them when he heard shouting.

"Look at me soldier!" Treville said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Aramis did as he was told before Treville held him by the sides of his face and said, "You are not in Savoy. You are at the garrison and you are currently aiming at one of your brothers. You must stand down."

The musketeer stared at him for a moment before giving his head a shake as if he had just woken from a nightmare. He looked back at the captain looking scared before turning to Porthos and quickly dropped the gun. He then turned to Charles who was looking both confused and terrified as he shook in the medic's hold.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Aramis said over and over as he made a hasty exit from the barn.

…

Aramis spent the remainder of the day checking inventory in the infirmary. It was a tedious job but it distracted him nicely. By the time he had finished organizing, cleaning, and stalking the room it was already evening. Deciding he was to tired to go find someone to share his bed with, the medic slowly made his way back to his room. Along the way he received several odd looks from the other musketeers, he had gotten used to them after he returned from Savoy. However, as he approached his room he saw Porthos coming out of his and wanted very much to turn and run. Against his better judgement, he approached the recruit knowing he couldn't hide forever.

"I believe I owe you an explanation," Aramis said.

"That's not necessary. I've seen people with that behaviour before. People who've been pushed past their limits but still keep fightin'. They're the strong ones," Porthos replied.

Aramis smiled gratefully before he said, "Charles must be terrified of me. How was he when you saw him last?"

"Bit shaken but I think he was more worried about you," the recruit replied.

"I am truly sorry…I swear I will get a handle on this if it's the last thing I do," the musketeer swore looking down at the ground humiliated.

Two large hands fell on his shoulder before he looked up to see the other man smiling at him. He did not see pity in Porthos' eyes as he assumed would be there. Only understanding and determination.

"Course you will mate. You'll be just fine," Porthos said confidently.

"How could you possibly know that?" Aramis asked.

"I'm a good judge of character. Plus you got me, and the captain, and even the pup. We won't let you fall," the recruit replied proudly.

"Thank you…however it doesn't sound like you have a very good judgement of character to be putting your faith in me mon ami," Aramis replied with a hint of a smirk.

Porthos simply returned the smirk as he patted the man on his back.

"Good night Aramis," the recruit simply said before carrying on to his evening plans.

…

It would turn out to not be a very good night for the musketeer as he relived his time in Savoy in his dreams. The screams and the gun powder as the well as the smell of blood consumed him before the battle field became dead silent. Suddenly it was just him, alone surrounded by his dead brothers. He tried desperately to call for help but his voice was rendered useless.

Then he felt someone grabbing his arm and knew, this was it, he would join his brothers in death. He decided however, that he would go fighting and take his murderer with him.

Aramis screamed as he woke. He grabbed the arm that was holding him before he pulled his attacker on to the bed with him. He suddenly stopped mid punch though when he saw who his 'attacker' was.

"Charles," he breathed heavily as he stared at the child who has his eyes shut tight.

After a few minutes to catch his breath, Aramis let go of his patient.

"Mon dieu. You can't do that to a man lad. I could have killed you," Aramis scolded lightly as he sat up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

 _"Sorry,"_ Charles replied quietly.

"It's alright I just didn't want to hurt you…did I harm you?" Aramis asked nervously.

Charles quickly shook his before he crawled over and sat beside the medic.

 _"Alright?"_ the boy asked looking concerned.

"I am now. My thanks for the rescue lad, though I would ask you not risk yourself next time. How did you known I needed help?," Aramis asked.

Charles simply pointed at the wall and replied, _"Scream."_

"Apologies. I did not think of that when we chose your quarters," the musketeer replied.

Charles quickly shook his head before he pointed to himself. At first Aramis was confused as to what he was trying to say until the boy laid down on the bed and pretended to wake from a nightmare.

"I thought your nightmares had stopped," Aramis commented.

 _"Can't scream,"_ Charles replied before he winced from over using his damaged vocal cords.

 _'Of course you fool. That's why the captain slept by his bed!'_ Aramis thought.

"Well aren't we a pair," Aramis said shaking his head.

Charles just smiled at the medic with a look of understanding. Aramis smiled back as his mind was already making a note to check the boy throughout the night.

"I believe going forward we shall have to work together you and I. We shall have to come up with a way to rescue one another from our demons. What say you?" Aramis said.

Charles seemed to contemplate for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Very good. For now, grab that extra pillow over there and let us try to get some more sleep," the medic offered.

Charles quickly grabbed the pillow before jumping back in the bed and snuggling in under the blankets. Aramis chuckled at the boy's antics before he put the candle out beside his bed.

For a moment he thought he should feel uncomfortable having a young boy in his bed. Instead he simply felt humbled by the fact that this boy who had suffered so greatly trusted him enough to seek his comfort and gave it in return. Aramis wondered for a moment if this is what it would have been like having siblings or if his child had been born.


	7. Chapter 7

Athos sighed as he finally got to sit down that day. The captain had all the recruits doing stamina training since before the sun had even risen. The recruit was enjoying the peace and quiet of the early afternoon with a bottle of wine. However, that quickly changed when he looked up from pouring himself a glass and saw a smiling Charles sitting across from him. Despite himself, Athos jumped at the sudden appearance of his pupil.

"I thought I told you lessons were cancelled today. What do you want?" Athos said.

As if on cue, Aramis walked over and sat down beside the boy before he said, "We thought we'd come join you for lunch, you must be famished after your training. Porthos will join us shortly."

Athos glared at the pair before he replied, "I prefer to drink alone."

"Well that's no fun," Aramis commented with a mischievous smirk.

Without warning the musketeer grabbed Athos' bottle before he started pouring a glass for himself. The recruit stared at the other man in disbelief.

"Do you mind?" Athos questioned in a cold tone.

"Not at all. Thank you," Aramis replied cheerfully as he tipped his cup to Athos.

The recruit grumbled as he turned his attention to the cup in his hand. He tried to ignore his uninvited guests but it was difficult with Aramis yammering away.

"Does he ever stop talking?" Athos asked Charles.

The boy simply shook his head as the man continued his story of his latest lady love. Athos sighed as he tried to hide his irritation. At that moment Porthos arrived at the table looking less then pleased to see Athos there. The recruit gave Aramis an irritated look but the musketeer simply smiled back.

"Come sit. Lunch should be here any minute," Aramis said before he stole Athos' wine again and poured a glass for the other recruit.

"Yes. Please. Help yourself," Athos mumbled sarcastically.

Porthos groaned as he reluctantly sat beside Athos. Literally, the only thing that was coaxing him to do so was the wine that was being offered to him. Not a moment to soon, lunch was served.

"…and one for D'artagnan," the recruit mumbled as he placed the plate in front of the boy.

Charles gave the man a look as he walked away that didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants at the table. The boy had noticed for the past week, all the men started calling him by his last name. Even Treville had started doing it when they were with other musketeers.

"Something the matter pup?" Aramis asked.

Charles looked back at the medic before he pointed at himself and said _, "D'artagnan?"_

The three men stared at him in confusion. It was times like this he really wished he could speak full sentences. Finally it was Aramis who seemed to understand his question.

The medic smiled before he said, "You're wondering why the men have started calling you D'artagnan instead of Charles."

The boy quickly nodded his head before Aramis explained, "It's a musketeer thing lad. Other then Porthos here who is clearly a trouble making rebel, no musketeer goes by their first name. If the men have begun using your last name, it simply means they have accepted you as one of us."

Charles stared at the man looking surprised. The musketeers accepted him, even though he wasn't a musketeer. He thought about his name, he was proud of his name. He was given it by his mother. He also thought about his last name and how it had felt heavy to have it being the only one left to carry it…maybe this way it wouldn't feel so heavy.

"Charles?"

The boy looked up to see the three men still staring at him. He gave them a curious look before Aramis spoke once more.

"If you want we can tell them to stop. They won't be mad," the medic explained.

He quickly shook his head. He pointed to himself and with a big grin confidently said _, "D'artagnan."_

"D'artagnan it is," Aramis replied.

"Suits you," Porthos agreed.

Charles then looked over at Athos who was sipping on his wine. When the man noticed the boy looking at him, he simply said, "I don't care what you call yourself. I'll address you as boy until I see fit to call you by a more suitable title."

Aramis tried desperately not to laugh at the adorable glare of death the child was giving Athos. He couldn't help the smirk on his face as his thoughts were filled with the image of D'artagnan as an angry puppy.

"With that said, finish up your lunch whelp. We've gotta go soon," Porthos said as he turned his attention to his plate.

"Where are you two off to today?" Aramis asked.

Porthos just smirked before he replied, "Gonna give this boy a _useful_ education."

Aramis regretted asking the moment Porthos sent the jab at the other recruit. To his credit, Athos gave no physical reaction. If it weren't for the vein currently pulsing from the side of his head, one would think he was unbothered by the statement.

"Pickpocketing and cheating at cards are truly more important life skills then I, the lowly academic could provide. I tip my hat to you and your superior intellect," Athos replied casually.

"Better that then learn how to become a cold, uptight drunk," Porthos mumbled.

The table became eerily quiet. Aramis watched as Athos silently reached down towards his weapon. He was about to say something but was stopped by D'artagnan jumping to his feet with a mouth full of food.

The boy quickly swallowed his food before he said, _"Ready."_

Athos quickly took his hand off his sword. He fixed a glare in Porthos' direction as the other recruit got to his feet.

"D'artagnan," Athos called gently as the boy was walking past him.

When the boy gave him his attention, Athos said, "Be sure not to pick up any bad habits from the gutter trash."

Porthos was about to go rip the other recruit's head off before he was stopped by Aramis appearing out of nowhere. The musketeer gave Porthos a warning look.

"Walk away mon ami. You have someone waiting who requires your attention more then he does," Aramis said.

Porthos glanced over at D'artagnan who was looking at him nervously. He immediately forced himself to calm down before he nodded his head.

"Let's go whelp," Porthos said before he turned away.

Aramis watched the pair depart before he turned to Athos. The medic fixed the recruit with an irritated expression.

Athos simply looked up at the musketeer and said, "he started it."

…

Porthos wanted nothing more then to go back and pound Athos into dust. As he walked with D'artagnan towards the market, he forced himself to calm his mind and focus on the task at hand. Today was about teaching the whelp about how to handle himself in a crowded place without getting himself robbed or elbow deep in trouble.

"Alrigh', we'll start with the basics. The most important thing ya gotta remember is how to hide in plain sight."

D'artagnan gave him an odd look before he explained, "The best way to stay out of trouble is to not stand out, and the best way to not stick out like a sore thumb is blend in with the crowd. The other thing ya need to remember is pay attention to what's happenin' around you."

The boy gazed over at the busy market before looking back at Porthos with uncertainty. This place massive and there was a hundred things happening at the same time. How exactly was he supposed to be that aware?

Porthos smiled at him before he said, "Don't worry to much, pup. These things take time to learn, that's why we're gonna practice."

D'artagnan returned the smile with a shy one of his own before he nodded his head. He still didn't feel completely confident about this but he'd try.

"First things first. I'm gonna show ya blendin' in to the crowd. Look at the pair of us, odd pair right? I'd imagine a big black man and a scrawny white boy would get a lot of looks," Porthos said ignoring the irritated stare from his pupil for the scrawny comment.

"Now do as I do and see if people even bother a glance at ya," Porthos instructed before turning towards the crowd.

D'artagnan did as he was told and mimicked the larger man. He walked casually looking straight ahead. Only gave a polite nod if he caught the eye of one of the market patrons but spoke to no one. As they walked he couldn't help but notice that what felt like the first time, nobody was staring at his neck. The boy couldn't help smiling at the fact that he actually felt normal. The walk to the other side of the market was uneventful. The recruit turned to his young charge with a smirk on his face.

"What I tell ya. Not one of 'em even said boo. You're a natural," Porthos said.

D'artagnan had smiled brightly back at the large man. Porthos was caught off guard by the beaming child. If he had known he'd have that kind of reaction by a simple walk in the market, he would have done this a long time ago.

A shout from a short distance away caught their attention. Both turned to see a beggar man surrounded by four red guards.

"I swear I was trying to give it back!" the man cried.

"Sure ya were, ya dirty bastard," one of the guards sneered.

The terrified man looked over at a young woman standing nearby and pleaded, "My lady I apologize for frightening you but I wasn't stealing your purse."

"Do not presume you may speak to her. You've terrorized her enough, haven't you?" another guard said kicking the man to the ground.

"Please, stop! He speaks the truth, I was frightened when he approached me suddenly. He was holding the purse when I turned," the woman said.

"No need to defend putrid filth such as him. Run along girl," the first guard said.

D'artagnan stopped watching when he heard the growl from beside him. He looked over to see Porthos looking furious for the second time that day.

The recruit felt sick to his stomach as he watched the events unfold. For years he and the others in the court of miracles were abused and often killed by the red guard. There was never anything he could do to stop them from hurting innocent people. Today, that would change. Porthos stomped his way over before shoving off the guard that was kicking the man on the ground.

"Did you not hear the girl or ya just daft? She said he scared her so back off!" Porthos roared.

The guards were caught off guard by the big man's sudden appearance. However, they quickly recovered and turned to surround the recruit. Their victim took this as an opportunity to run, mumbling a thank you as he left.

"You just let a thief escape justice. You'll pay for that," the guard replied.

"Ya were about to condemn an innocent man. Ya have a market place full of people witness it. Hell, the victim herself said he gave her a fright. Nothing more," Porthos argued.

"I tried to tell them. They wouldn't listen to me," the woman cried looking guilty.

D'artagnan noticed the guards getting closer to Porthos and quickly grabbed the woman's hand to pull her away. Porthos only smirked at the men surrounding him.

"You lot must be dumber then you look. Attackin' a musketeer recruit in broad daylight in front of a crowd of people. A recruit protectin' an innocent man no less…bet your boss would love for the king to hear about that," Porthos said with a smirk.

The four guards looked like they wanted nothing more then to beat the tar out of Porthos. Although after weighing out their options, they thought otherwise. The guard that had done most of the talking looked at the others before nodding his head. The three glared at Porthos before walking away. The last one however, looked at Porthos with pure disgust.

"You win this round. Just remember, you and the captain's cripple won't always be around to be the hero, you burnt looking gutter filth," the guard sneered.

At that point, white hot rage filled the recruit. Porthos was more then ready to put this worm in the ground but someone beat him to it. To his surprise it was D'artagnan who ran out of nowhere and shoved the red guard away from Porthos. The kid looked furious as he stood between Porthos and the guard. The guard looked shocked to see the boy but quickly recovered and sneered at the child.

"You need the Treville's little invalid to defend you? Rather pathetic," the guard barked.

D'artagnan was about to run at the man again before Porthos grabbed his arm with one hand and wrapped his other one around the boy's middle . The big man looked up with a big smile on his face before he replied, "I don' got a problem with it. Don't see nobody defending you."

The guard looked at the crowd glaring at him and at the other red guards who were standing far back from the situation.

"We will finish this another time, black devil. Next time your little mute pet won't be there to rescue you," he hissed before he spit at the pair and walked off. D'artagnan squirmed to get out of Porthos' grasp so he could go after the horrible man but the recruit's grip was strong.

"That's enough D'artagnan. Settle down now lad," Porthos said before he turning to the crowd still watching them.

"Show's over. Move along," Porthos barked.

Without another word the crowd dispersed. Porthos turned his attention back to the angry child in his arms.

"He's gone now lad. Can I let go or are ya gonna try and go after him again?" Porthos asked.

The kid still looked right pissed but he stopped struggling. He huffed before he looked back up at Porthos and nodded his head. The recruit chuckled as he slowly released his angry little prisoner. At that moment the woman from before stepped forward looking terrified.

"I'm so sorry. That man was trying to do me a kindness. I didn't mean to make such a mess out of his good deed," she said in a meek voice.

"Put it from your mind, miss. You tried to help him, and that's a kindness he won't forget anytime soon," Porthos replied in a gentle voice.

The woman gave a small smile as she nodded her head. Without another word, she turned and disappeared into the market crowd. Once she was out of sight, Porthos' gaze turned to D'artagnan who had his head down and his fists clenched. He knelt down in front of the boy before tilting the kid's chin so that he was looking up.

"Ya wanna explain what that was about?" he asked.

The boy looked up at him before he said, _"Wrong."_

Porthos stared at him for a minute before he asked, "Ya that riled over somone callin' you a few awful names?"

The kid shook his head before he pointed at Porthos and said, _"Wrong."_

It suddenly dawned on him, what the kid was trying to say. Porthos couldn't put to words what he was feeling in that moment. Never in his life had someone stood up for him like that. However, it raised a few questions for the recruit.

"So, let me get this straight…you don't have an issue with me being black?" Porthos asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Not even a bit bothered about me being a street urchin?"

Again, the boy shook his head.

"So why the hell do you look at me like I'm gonna eat ya?" Porthos finally asked.

D'artagnan looked at him surprised for a moment. He then tried to find the right word to explain his nervousness before the perfect one came to mind.

He pointed at the recruit and said, _"Big."_

Porthos gave him odd look before he said, "Seriously? At this height, everybody is bigger then you. Why do I stand out?"

 _"Biggest,"_ the child replied.

D'artagnan then pointed at his throat and said, _"They big to."_

Porthos felt his stomach drop as the kid's words sunk in. He reminded the kid of the people who hurt him. It took everything him not to cry at the thought of that.

"I'm sorry, I really am pup. I promise, I ain't like those bastards," he said.

D'artagnan smiled at him before he replied, _"I know."_

The boy pointed at him again with a grin and said, _"Gentle giant."_

Porthos barked out a laugh at the name. That was one he hadn't heard before but he definitely liked it.

"Ya, well gentle or not. Ain't nobody doin' nothin' like that to you again, I won't let him. Understand?" Porthos said.

D'artagnan nodded his head with a big smile on his face. Before he could stop himself, Porthos pulled the kid into a strong hug. This wasn't a job anymore, this pup was permanently under his protection.

"Alright pup, back to work. We got lot's to cover today," Porthos said getting to his feet.

The rest of the day went off without any other problems. If Porthos needed to explain something to his charge, he made a point to crouch down to the boy's level to do it. They returned back to the garrison to find Aramis and Athos right where they left them.

To their surprise, Athos looked at them before he got to his feet. He walked over looking his usual proud self as he approached Porthos.

"It's been a long day sunshine. Last thing I wanna deal with is you," Porthos said.

To his surprise, the other recruit extended his hand and said, "I owe you an apology. Hurt pride is no excuse for being an ass…I apologize."

Porthos stared at the man stunned before he reached out and grabbed the man's hand. As he did he could see a glimmer of sincerity in the man's eyes.

"That's awful big of you. Apology accepted," Porthos replied still recovering from his shock.

Athos nodded his head before he turned to Aramis and as he walked away shouted, "Alright, I did it! Now give me back my wine!"

Porthos smirked at the departing man. Today had taught him some things were not as they seemed. Perhaps, it was the same for the other recruit as well.

He watched Athos rip his bottle back from an annoyed Aramis and thought _'then again, maybe not.'_

* * *

All done for now. Till next time don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was high in the sky despite how early it was. Treville predicted a hot day for the poor souls on parade this afternoon. As he opened the door to leave his office, he was not surprised to see his godson standing with his hand in a fist as if he were about to knock. The boy looked at him surprised before it quickly turned into a smile. Treville couldn't help returning the smile as he ruffled D'artagnan's hair.

"Morning lad," Treville greeted as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

The boy only nodded his head in reply which had the captain frowning. The boy had contracted a cold that was going around. It wasn't a serious ailment but the result from the coughing was that the poor boy couldn't use what little voice he had. The captain had him resting in the infirmary until Aramis gave him a clean bill of health. The medic had been very picky about D'artagnan's health so he was shocked to see his god son out and about when he still had a cough.

"You know I won't be offended if you still need rest lad," he offered when the boy started coughing.

D'artagnan quickly shook his head. The child had only just been released from his 'prison' this morning. He had no intention of going back when he felt just fine. Even Aramis had said there was simply nothing that could be done about the cough aside from letting it take its course. However, his freedom came at a cost. If Aramis found out he had over exerted himself, then he would be locking the boy in the infirmary until the cough was completely gone.

"Very well then, after muster we have some business at the palace. The queen will be arriving in the next few days and his majesty demands that you be present to go over the final details along with the rest of her escorts. Needless to say, he is organizing her arrival down to the last detail. He will not accept any mistakes for it will be a great embarrassment to him and France," Treville explained as they made their way down the stairs.

D'artagnan nodded his head trying to hide his dread about the queen's arrival. It wasn't that he had anything against the king's soon to be wife, he was just convinced that he would end up embarrassing himself and Treville somehow. Athos had been giving him lessons on how to behave himself which seemed to be going well since his tutor's sighs of annoyance were becoming less frequent and the king had seemed rather pleased himself.

Treville noticed the boy's anxiety. He mentally slapped himself for speaking to the boy as if he were one of his soldiers.

"It shouldn't be a long appointment. Everything is prepared on our end and the cardinal's. Athos' lessons have paid off so there is no concern regarding you accompanying me. Really, the matter that will take the longest is what outfit the king should wear," he explained as they walked.

Treville smirked as he saw a small smile form on the boy's face. Whether it was because of the comment about himself or the king's outfit he didn't know. Whatever the reason, he was glad to see it there.

…

Morning muster was uneventful. D'artagnan hid his yawn in the crook of his elbow for what felt like the hundredth time. The boy looked over the crowd before his eyes caught his mentors standing at attention. The three men looked to be paying attention. Upon further inspection however, that couldn't be further from the truth.

Aramis and Porthos appeared to be mumbling to one another. Athos, who was unfortunately stuck in the middle, was looking more and more irritated by the second. D'artagnan was having a difficult time hiding his smirk.

It was the medic that noticed D'artagnan watching them. He gave the child a mischievous smirk before leaning over and whispering something in Athos' ear that had the man turning red. Athos turned and glared at the musketeer. Aramis simply smiled back wigging his eyebrows at him.

D'artagnan was rather grateful at that moment that he was incapable of laughing. Especially when Porthos gently started blowing on Athos' neck and trying to stealthily hold his hand.

D'artagnan had to admit, he was really impressed with Athos' tolerance for the pair's shenanigans. However, poor Athos looked like a man about to commit double murder by the end of muster while the other two looked quite proud of themselves.

After Treville dismissed his men, the captain led his god son towards a group of musketeers waiting to go to the castle. One of the men was talking to a young woman and girl that looked very familiar to D'artagnan.

After a moment of thought he recognized them to be the kind lady who made his clothes and Constance. D'artagnan had no idea why but seeing Constance again made him feel very self-conscious. He quickly checked his clothes to make sure they were clean and quickly ran his fingers through his hair to brush it out. He stopped though when he looked up and noticed the captain giving him an odd look.

"Good morning captain," a voice greeted and both the captain and the boy turned to see the seamstress and Constance coming towards them.

"Good morning Madame Capelle. Forgive me for not visiting sooner to thank you for the clothing," Treville said.

"Seeing this boy looking so handsome in his clothes is all the thanks needed. You look much better since last I saw you Charles," she replied.

The boy tried to say thank you but all he managed was a smile and a strange huff sort of noise from his throat. The woman returned the smile with one of her own and a knowing look. Constance, was a lot less understanding of his situation and was more then happy to call him out on what appeared to be extremely rude behavior.

"Well that's a fine way to say thank you," Constance growled at the boy.

"Constance," the woman warned.

"No, Holly," the girl said before turning her glare back at D'artagnan.

"I'm sorry captain but I simply can't tolerate someone being so rude and ungrateful after they worked tirelessly to make those clothes!"

D'artagnan stood there stunned as the girl ripped him a new one. He clenched his fists as he could only stand there unable to defend himself from the verbal attack.

"Constance, you need to stop talking right now," Holly demanded.

Constance ignored her cousin. Her entire enraged focus was on D'artagnan and demanded, "Have you seriously nothing to say for yourself?"

D'artagnan didn't know what to do. He looked around to see everyone staring at them. He could feel his chest tightening and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. He could feel his eyes getting wet when he suddenly felt a large warm hand squeezing the back of his neck.

"Mademoiselle, you'll have to excuse my nephew. He would very much like to give his thanks but he is unable I'm afraid," Treville explained gently.

'Please don't tell her' the boy thought.

He had to deal with so many people staring at him and giving him the looks of pity. He didn't want to see it from her to. Treville had only just began explaining before D'artagnan broke from the captain's grasp and took off.

...

D'artagnan hid inside Buttercup's pen with his back against the door and his arms wrapped around his legs. He felt foolish for running but he felt like it was getting more and more overwhelming every time he had to have the situation explained for him. He missed his voice and his missed who he used to be. Most of all he just missed his father. Silent tears fell from his eyes as his heart ached for everything he lost.

Buttercup snorted as the silence of the barn was disturbed. Footsteps came towards the horse's pen before stopping in front it.

"You here lad?" Treville's voice rang out.

Reluctantly, the boy gently knocked on the pen to answer his godfather's question. The captain sighed before he sat down and put his back to pen door unknowingly mirroring the boy inside.

"I explained to the girl about your voice. She was quite upset about what she said. She will likely be hunting you down today to apologize," Treville explained.

Somehow, the idea of being hunted down by this girl sounded terrifying; even if it was for an apology.

"I didn't go into any details about the how, I just told her the why. Figured that's your story to tell when you can," Treville added.

The captain sighed as he listened for some kind of reply to indicate he'd been heard. It was hard to tell if the boy was simply listening or ignoring him. Either way, he felt like he was having more of a conversation with the horse rather then his godson.

"I apologize if I overstepped myself today," Treville said sincerely.

D'artagnan looked at the door in shock. Did the man really think he ran off because he was angry with him?

"I do not intend to fight all your battles for you Charles. However, if I see you struggling then I will do what I can to help you…I'd like to think that would be what your father would want for me to do for you," the captain explained sounding as though he was trying to remain composed.

At the mention of his father, the boy felt his tears hit full force. Treville could faintly hear the sounds of soft sobs. Without another thought he was on his feet and opening the door to the pen. The captain and the horse eyed each other for a moment before Treville carefully entered Buttercup's territory. He found D'artagnan with his head resting on his knees and his arms around his legs.

The sight broke his heart. He knelt to the ground and wrapped his arms around the sobbing child. D'artagnan wasted no time uncurling himself before wrapping his arms around the captain's neck.

"I miss him to lad," Treville whispered as he held the boy in his arms a little tighter.

It was easy to forget sometimes that the boy had only been with them a few short weeks. At the same time that Charles D'artagnan lost his father, Treville became one while grieving for his little brother.

They stayed that way for a few moments more before pulling apart. Treville grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to the boy. D'artagnan took a few moments to compose himself before offering the soiled fabric back to the captain.

He wished he could tell the captain that he wasn't mad at him. He was just missed being able to speak freely instead of feeling like Labarge had permanently gagged him.

"You're stronger then most Charles. A survivor. I have no doubt that you will find a way to take your weaknesses and use them to your advantage to make them your strengths…," Treville said suddenly as if reading the boy's thoughts.

"…and if you should feel like you are unable to be strong any longer, then I shall gladly be your armor until you are ready to stand tall on your own. It is both my duty and my pleasure to do so," Treville added with a smile.

D'artagnan smiled back before he walked over and hugged the man's middle. Treville was quick to return the gesture. The captain never thought he would feel this kind of joy or pride again when he lost his wife and child. He would be forever grateful to his little brother for trusting him with his precious legacy.

"Come now lad, we must go before we are late. Tardiness is not an option when it comes to a stressed monarch," the captain said as he guided the boy out of the barn.

…

It was a long grueling process but eventually everything was finally settled for the arrival of the future queen of France. To D'artagnan's horror, it was indeed the king's outfit that took the longest to discuss out of all the preparation.

"First impressions are important," Aramis had whispered to him with a shrug when he had given the man a dumbfounded look.

As the appointment went on, he couldn't help feeling like he was being watched. He looked around the room until he eyes had fallen upon the cardinal. The man looked as though he were glaring holes into D'artagnan's head. The two stared at each other for a moment before the cardinal turned his attention back on the king.

The look that D'artagnan received was intense and dark. The boy couldn't help feeling intimidated by the older man and self-consciously stepped closer to Treville. The captain looked down at his godson when he felt him step closer towards him and saw the look of fear on the boy's face. He quickly eyed the room to see who could have scared the child so badly. His eyes caught the cardinal's gaze before the man in red gave the captain a smirk.

That smirk gave Treville a sinking feeling. The man was up to something, and there was no doubt in his mind that is was something vile. What made his stomach drop was that he was fairly certain it had something to do with D'artagnan.

He couldn't help thinking about it as he made his way back to the garrison with Charles at his side. His men noticed how tense he was and were immediately on alert. It wasn't until they were back in the garrison that Treville allowed himself to relax.

"Captain?"

Treville turned to a concerned looking Serge before the Lieutenant asked, "You alright sir?"

He managed to nod to Serge before he replied, "A Spanish queen hasn't been a popular decision for many citizens of France. With arrival coming so soon we should all be on high alert for anything. I want eyes and ears open for any suspicious behavior. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they all answered.

Treville turned without another word and started making his way towards his office.

As he passed Aramis, Athos, and Porthos he stopped for a moment and whispered, "Do not let that boy out of your sight."

The three men nodded before the captain walked away from them.

* * *

That's all for now. Thank you for the reviews, hope to hear more from you. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

The day had finally arrived. Today was the day that the queen would be arriving and Louis had insisted that they meet her at France's boarder. He claimed that it would be romantic, completely disregarding Treville's concern regarding everyone's safety.

The king rode in a carriage surrounded by his musketeers along with the cardinal's red guards. The ride was quiet except for the king going on about how impressed the Spanish princess would be when she saw the strength of his army. D'artagnan rode beside Treville, doing his best to sit tall upon his saddle. He had been a bag of nerves since they left Paris praying that this went well. He was terrified of his voice failing him or worse doing something wrong resulting in his godfather's embarrassment. A hand covered his fists clenching Buttercup's reigns. He looked up to see Treville giving him a reassuring smile. He gave the boy's smaller hands a gentle squeeze before D'artagnan unclenched them.

The captain had been watching the boy practice for weeks on his mannerisms and speech. Much to Treville's surprise, Athos had patiently given his time freely to practice with D'artagnan. He would calmly correct the child's mistakes as they practiced over and over again. Despite his mentor's assurance that his behavior was adequate, D'artagnan insisted on practicing and Athos would patiently indulge him.

Treville couldn't help but smirk at the positive influence D'artagnan had on the recruit. Athos was still cold in his demeanor but he also seemed calmer, less prone to drinking, and dare he even say, content. The recruit wasn't the only one who benefited from the boy's presence.

Aramis was seeming more his old self each new day. The captain never thought he'd miss the musketeer's mischievous nature that he had before Savoy. Porthos had become more confident in himself, no longer looking as if he carried the world on his shoulders. The only thing he carried these days was D'artagnan like a sack of potatoes when he would 'rescue' him from tutoring. This usually resulted in Athos chasing after the pair yelling at Porthos, demanding the return of his pupil at once. Aramis never helped the situation by commentating the fiasco and taking bets from the other musketeers.

In return, D'artagnan seemed to benefit just as much from their influence and they did from him. Even now as Treville assured him that he would be fine, the child looked back at the three men riding behind him nervously to make sure they were still with him.

Treville smiled at his godson before the sounds of horses up ahead caught his attention. He looked up to see an ornate looking carriage coming towards them surrounded by soldiers in Spanish uniforms. The soldiers of both parties were on alert and cautious of the opposing army making the atmosphere stressed and uncomfortable.

"Stay here," Treville told D'artagnan before he slowly approached the other party.

At the same time a man in uniform from the other party approached him just as slow. Before either man could speak, Louis opened the door to his carriage and stepped out.

"Your majesty, that is not wise," the cardinal said from the carriage.

"Silence Cardinal," the boy king said before he made his way over to the soldiers.

"I demand to see my bride at once," Louis demanded.

Treville leaned down to his king before he whispered, "your majesty, I thought you were going to wait until I confirmed it was safe."

"Treville, that's my wife in that carriage. I want her first impression of her husband to be that of a brave, powerful, and strong ruler," Louis replied.

 _'Teenagers'_ Treville thought with a sigh.

The other man looked furious. He looked as though he was about to rip a new one into the king of France but stopped when he heard the carriage open.

The forest became completely still as a young girl in a stunning white and gold dress let herself out. Her governess looked horrified as she tried to pull the girl back in the carriage. After she stepped out, the young lady took a deep breath before she stood tall and began walking towards them.

"My wish your majesty, is that your first impression of your wife to be a strong, loyal woman that you will be proud to call your queen," the girl said as she approached the shocked men.

She made her way over to Louis before bowing gracefully. As she stood, the girl smiled and said, "Has my wish been granted, sire?"

Louis' jaw hit the ground and his cheeks glowed bashfully. The princess before him was beyond his expectation. Not only was she beautiful but without hesitation answered his call at the cost of not only her safety but also her reputation. To say he was impressed was an understatement.

The boy king bowed to the princess before he replied, "Your wish has indeed been granted. Never in my time as a king, have I felt as privileged as I do now, knowing you shall be my queen. Tell me this princess, has my wish been granted as well?"

The young lady gave the king a shy smile before she replied, "Very much so your majesty."

Aramis, Athos, and Porthos watched the scene looking bored as they stood with their young charge. They had immediately gone to him the moment Treville had left his side to approach the princess' escort.

"Are all royals and upper class this dramatic?" Porthos whispered.

Athos grunted and nodded his head in reply. The recruit looked on with a deadpanned expression as the young couple was introduced to one another.

"Mon ami there is _nothing_ more dramatic in this life then teenagers. Especially when they're in love," Aramis replied quietly with an amused smirk.

An annoyed sigh caught Athos' attention. He turned to see D'artagnan still sitting tall and proper but he looked rather unamused.

"I give it three days after the wedding before they start plotting how to make the other miserable," Athos commented casually.

"Come now Athos. Don't give our impressionable young man here false concepts about love. It won't be long before some girl steals his heart," Aramis said.

D'artagnan looked at the medic like he just announced the sky was purple before he said, " _not likely_."

Aramis have the boy a smirk before he asked, "Are you sure? I was certain a certain fair maiden already had claim on it."

The boy glared at the musketeer at the mention of the girl. The entire garrison had been teasing the lad since the last time Holly brought Constance to the garrison.

 _Flashback_

 _D'artagnan was walking with Treville as he oversaw the recruit training. The boy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who had just entered the garrison. The captain quickly noticed his nephew had disappeared from his side and looked behind him to see the boy looking like he was facing a wild animal. He looked to see what D'artagnan was staring at and couldn't help the smirk that graced his face._

 _Constance locked eyes on the boy before quickly approaching her prey. D'artagnan looked like he was ready to run but was quickly stopped by Serge putting a hand on his shoulder._

 _"A gentleman doesn't run from a lady lad," he teased earning a glare from the boy._

 _The musketeer kept his hold on the lad until Constance was standing in front of them. Once there was no where to run, Serge gave D'artagnan's shoulder a squeeze before walking off chuckling. The pair faced each other in an awkward silence before Constance finally spoke._

 _"You've been avoiding me," she stated._

 _D'artagnan tried to clear his throat before he quietly replied, "Sorry…embarrassed."_

 _"What have you got to be embarrassed or sorry about? I'm the one who made a fool of us both with my big mouth," Constance said looking down at the ground ashamed._

 _D'artagnan smiled at the girl before he told her, "You didn't know."_

 _Constance glanced at him hesitantly before she asked, "You're not mad at me?"_

 _The boy shook his head before he said, "Impressed. Tuff girl."_

 _Constance couldn't help the blush that grew on her cheeks. It wasn't very often that someone complimented her feisty nature._

 _"You're not so bad yourself…for a boy anyways," Constance teased making D'artagnan chuckle._

 _She was caught off guard when he suddenly held out his hand and asked, "friends?"_

 _A smile graced the girl's face before she shook the offered hand and replied, "I'd like that."_

 _"Constance, time to go!" Holly called off in the distance._

 _"Coming!" she replied quickly before turning back to D'artagnan._

 _Without a word and still holding his hand, the girl leaned forward. For a moment D'artagnan thought she was going to tell him a secret but instead she quickly kissed the boy on the cheek._

 _"See you later," she said before letting go of his hand and running over to Holly._

 _The garrison became dead quiet as the boy stood there in complete shock. He slowly turned to see the musketeers and recruits that were training all staring back at him. Then as if rehearsed, everyone started cooing at the boy._

 _End of Flashback_

"Leave him alone Aramis…even if it was adorable," Porthos cooed in a mocking tone.

D'artagnan looked at Athos for help but the man only shrugged and said, "She could do worse."

This resulted in Aramis and Porthos snickering. The boy glared at all three men plotting vengeance.

"Hate you guys," he mumbled as Aramis puckered his lips and made kiss noises while the other two smirked.

"D'artagnan!" Treville called making the boy suddenly tense.

He could see the king and the future queen of France looking in his direction. He had been so distracted by the teasing that he had forgotten he was dreading this moment.

"You'll do fine boy," Athos said suddenly making D'artagnan look up at him in surprise.

Athos gave him a smile before he added, "Now go show me I didn't waste my time on you."

D'artagnan smiled back before taking a deep breath and making his way over to his uncle. When he was close enough, the boy expertly slid off of Buttercup before standing before the king and his wife to be.

"Your majesty, it's my pleasure to introduce to you my godson, Charles D'artagnan," Treville said.

"D'artagnan, this is her majesty princess Anne of Austria."

" _Honored_ ," D'artagnan said before doing his best bow.

It didn't take Anne long to notice the child's injury. She looked horrified as she gazed upon the damage done to his throat.

"The boy came to us injured and frightened. As king, I took it upon myself to make sure the captain took special care of him. We're all quite proud of how far young D'artagnan has come along," Louis gloated like a proud parent.

Anne smiled at the king before she replied, "you are truly amazing your majesty."

Louis's chest puffed out at the compliment. Anne then turned back to D'artagnan and approached him. The boy looked at the older girl nervously before she smiled at him kindly.

"I am sorry that this was done to you. It truly is a merit of your strength and determination that you are standing before us at this moment. It is I, that has the honor to meet you Monsieur D'artagnan," Anne said sincerely.

The boy couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. It wasn't everyday a beautiful lady sung his praises.

" _Thank you_ ," he mumbled bashfully.

"Alright, I've had enough of standing around in the woods. Paris awaits its queen," Louis said offering Anne his arm.

"The time of celebration is upon us!" he added.

Suddenly, the sound the gunfire surrounded them. Everyone was silent as one of the Spanish soldiers beside Anne dropped to the ground dead.

In a split second everything went from peaceful to chaotic. D'artagnan felt himself being shoved this way and that as musketeers, red guards, and Spanish soldiers swarmed the royal family. The boy searched desperately for Treville in the stampede of blue and red. Finally, after what felt like hours D'artagnan heard his uncle's voice over the shouts of the other men.

"D'artagnan! Run!" he yelled desperately.

The captain couldn't see him but prayed that he was close enough to hear his voice. The boy didn't waste anytime trying to maneuver his way through the crowd. He searched everywhere for a place to hide while avoiding men with weapons until he finally found a place behind a fallen tree. He watched in horror from the safety of his hiding spot as men came out of the trees and began attacking everyone. He ducked as a musketeer and one of the attackers fought with swords. The two men dueled viciously, it was very different then the sparing matches he watched at the garrison. The musketeer quickly ran his sword through his opponent before moving on to help his brothers. D'artagnan stared at the dead man with terrified eyes.

"Come quickly your majesty!" a voice said.

D'artagnan turned to see that he was near the king's carriage. The cardinal had been the one to speak as he held his arms out to Louis. The king in question was running with Anne by his side. The pair were being escorted by several soldiers from France and Spain. Once the pair were safely inside, they were quickly ambushed by the attackers. The soldiers fought bravely and pushed them back but it left the carriage unprotected.

D'artagnan looked down at the dead man's sword before making a decision. He knew it was probably a really bad idea but it was the only one he had.

…

The cardinal, Anne, and Louis stared out the windows knowing that they were sitting ducks. Anne clung onto Louis' hand looking absolutely petrified. She knew that some of France's citizens were not thrilled about the Spanish queen but she had no idea they despised her this much.

She gasped when she saw one of the men that came out of the trees headed towards them. He looked blood thirsty and cold as he approached.

"Leave us at once. I demand you to stop!" Louis shouted as he approached Anne's side of the carriage.

"Sire these are not men that can be reasoned with," Cardinal explained quickly.

Suddenly, the man stopped dead in his tracks. He had a very confused expression on his face as he stared down.

"Apparently this one can cardinal," Louis replied smugly.

Anne dared to peak out her window and gasped when she saw D'artagnan with sword in hand, standing protectively in front of the carriage.

Louis and the Cardinal looked equally as shocked to see the boy there. As the king shouted to the boy to run, the cardinal watched the scene with great irritation.

The man smirked at his tiny opponent before he said, "Ya got balls lad, I'll give you that. Get out of my way."

The man went to walk around the boy but D'artagnan quickly blocked him and shook his head. He tried to go the other way and quickly found himself denied.

"Last warning whelp. Move!" the man shouted but D'artagnan stood firm.

"Alright lad. Have it your way," the man said casually as he lifted his sword above his head.

D'artagnan held his sword out and braced himself for the force of the other man's sword hitting his. He closed his eyes at the last minute before he heard metal hit metal. He waited for the blinding pain that came with a sword stabbing him but it never came. He opened one eye cautiously to see what had become of him and was shocked to see the man pushing as hard as he could with his sword against his.

D'artagnan stared in awe wondering for a moment if he didn't know his own strength until he heard grunting from behind him. It was then he noticed a familiar sword above his head blocking the other man's weapon from slicing him in two. D'artagnan dared to look at the sword's master and found Athos, looking absolutely furious. The recruit was using all of his strength to keep the other sword away from the boy.

"I've got him," a voice shouted.

A yelp escaped D'artagnan as someone ran under the swords and scooped him up along the way forcing the boy to drop his blade. Whoever had him clung on to him tightly as they ran from the dueling pair.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked once they were far enough away and the boy looked up to see Aramis staring back at him with concern.

D'artagnan quickly nodded his head trying not to show how terrified he was. The medic seemed to sigh in relief before hugging the child to his chest.

"We are going to have a _long_ talk about self preservation after this," Aramis said as he looked around trying to find a safe place to take the boy.

"Musketeer!" A voice called and Aramis looked to see it was the Spanish princess.

"Bring that boy to me. He will be safer with us," she demanded.

Aramis quickly obeyed and ran over to the carriage. The princess pushed the door open before holding her arms out to the musketeer. As the medic passed over his precious cargo, his eyes locked onto the girl's blue ones.

"Thank you," he said sincerely earning a shy smile from the princess before he closed the carriage door.

"D'artagnan," Aramis said getting the boy's attention.

He passed the boy one of his knives before he explained, "Use this _only_ if you have to."

D'artagnan nodded his head before Aramis returned to help his brothers. He looked over at Athos who was still dueling D'artagnan's opponent. Just as another man was about to attack him from behind, Porthos came out of nowhere and quickly took the man out before Aramis could warn him. Athos managed to give the other recruit a grateful nod after finishing off his other opponent. The battled raged on with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos standing protectively in front of the carriage. They would not allow any to get passed them.

Just as quickly as it started, the ambush was over. Only one man remained alive for questioning. With the crisis averted, Treville turned his attention to checking on the royal couple and finding his godson.

"D'artagnan!" He called out as he made way through the crowd of soldiers.

"He is with his highness sir," a musketeer said approaching the captain holding Buttercup's reigns.

When the musketeer had told him about what D'artagnan had done, his heart went into his throat. He ran frantically toward the royal carriage. He hadn't realized he stopped breathing until he found his boy unharmed along with the young couple and sighed with relief.

…

As they rode back to Paris Louis would not stop talking about his little champion, much to the displeasure of the cardinal. On a normal day, Treville and his men would be rather amused by the cardinal's irritation. However, today was quite different.

The ride back to Paris was quiet and tense for the soldiers. Treville kept D'artagnan glued to his side the entire trip back to the garrison but said not a word to him. Once they were through the gate, everyone seemed to relax.

"D'artagnan," Treville said getting the boy's attention.

"Tend to your horse. After that I expect you in my offence. We need to be have a discussion. Is that clear?" Treville said in a tone he usually reserved for his men.

The boy nodded his head nervously before taking Buttercup back to the stable. He walked slowly, dreading whatever 'discussion' his uncle wanted to have that made him look so cross. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone following into the stable.

He had just finished putting Buttercup in her pen when he heard, "What the hell were you thinking?"

D'artagnan jumped in surprise before turning to see Athos. The man looked furious as he glared at the boy. Without a word, the man stormed over to him before grabbing him by his arms and giving him a firm shake.

"Tell me boy! What was going through your god damned head when you pulled that stunt? I did not school you in the art of the sword so that you could get yourself killed!" Athos shouted at him. The boy winced under Athos' tight grip.

"I can't have another life on my conscious. I won't have it!" he continued to shout.

D'artagnan let out a small whimper as the man's grip tightened. Athos finally let go when he realized he was hurting the boy.

D'artagnan watched the man pace back and forth in front of him in an attempt to calm himself. The child felt his stomach turn with guilt when he realized he hadn't angered the man so much as scared the hell out of him.

" _I'm sorry_ ," he said sincerely hoping it would help the man calm down.

Athos stopped pacing before tur ing his attention back to the boy. He stared at the child for a moment before he rubbed a hand over his before he walked back over to the boy.

He knelt down to his level and asked in a gentler voice, "Just tell me what possessed you to run out in front of that man?"

D'artagnan seemed to consider the question before he replied, " _she needed help_."

Athos sighed, it was an answer he could appreciate. The man was trying to kill the princess, and D'artagnan was her only chance. It was a truth that was hard to accept but it was still the truth. This boy was being raised by musketeers. Could they really be mad at him for acting as a musketeer would?

" _Wanted to help…like you,_ " the boy mumbled as he stared at the floor.

The words shook Athos to his core. Fear gripped his heart at the thought of the fact that this boy ran in front of a sword because he thought it was something he would do.

With gentle hands, the recruit held the boy's shoulders and said, "boy look at me."

When the boy's big puppy brown eyes were looking at him he explained, " I am a soldier. Trained to do what needs to be done to protect France and her people. What you did, although noble, was reckless and foolish, do you understand?"

D'artagnan nodded his looking like a scolded puppy. It reminded Athos of another time when he was scolding another little boy just like this. His heart throbbed painfully at the memory of Thomas.

" _Couldn't save papa…useless then…not again_ ," D'artagnan said painfully with a determined expression.

Athos felt like an idiot. Of course that's what this about, it was the same reason he was here.

Without another thought he pulled the child to his chest held him close before he said, "You are not useless and you have nothing to prove. So please…don't do that again."

" _Okay_ ," he replied quietly as he curled his small arms around D'artagnan's neck.

 _'New lesson: head over heart'_ Athos thought.


End file.
